Devil's Food
by Shibby-One
Summary: [COMPLETE] A new student wins over Ryou's heart, but Bakura isn't too happy with his new girl. When Bakura - and Ryou - discover her role in Bakura's past, Bakura get's angry. Angry enough... to turn her life, as well as Ryou's into a living hell.
1. Chapter One

Hey yall! It is I, uhhh... yeah. Me. so... This isn't gonna be a very, umm, nice ficcy. Nice being uhh, the characters aren't very kind to each other.

_A new student wins over Ryou's heart, but Bakura isn't too happy with his new girl. When Bakura - and Ryou - discover her role in Bakura's past, Bakura get's angry. Angry enough... to turn her life, as well as Ryou's into a living hell._

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. That belongs to Takahashi Kazuki. Seeyas.**

**ALSO: I used the dub names in this story. Why? I'm a lazy ass who didn't feel like using their Japanese names. I'm stupid. So... Except for the characters I made up. Like... Come, Tea's mom. Wow this is gonna be so strange... writing with the dub names...**

Ryou to Bakura

/-Bakura to Ryou

#:footnotes (if any)

_-Devils Food-_

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Hey! New student today!" 

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah! Some new girl..."

"Damn..."

"I heard she's really hot..." Ryou wasn't paying any attention to the people talking around him. He was too busy reading the book in his hands. He was happily reading along, until a _slam_ made him look up. Joey Wheeler had slammed his hands down onto the desk to get his attention.

"Hey, Ryou!" He said, pushing the book down. "There's a new student in today!"

I'm so tired of being here...

Surpressed by all my

Childish fears...

"I heard," Ryou said, smiling. Joey sat down in the chair in the desk in front of him.

"She's in our class," Joey said, a smile playing on his lips. Ryou put the book down. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're planning something?" Ryou asked, giving his friend a half-smile. Joey rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"I saw the new girl," he said. Ryou just blinked.

"So?"

"So... She's incredible! She's so... I don't know," Joey said, thinking. "There's something about her that I just can't place. Almost like I've seen her before... Anyway, she's _just_ the type of person who would get along _great_ with you!" Ryou leaned back in his chair. He knew where this was going.

Ever since Joey had played matchmaker for two students in the school, he's been trying to fix up the only person in the school who didn't seem to like anybody.

"Oh, Joey, leave him alone," Tea Gardener said, walking over. She leaned down so her arms were on the desk. "Don't listen to him, Ryou. He's just being stupid." Tea turned to Ryou. "I was just talking with the new girl, Samayo. She's really nice, Ryou. You should meet her. And so should you," Tea said, pointing at Joey. Joey shrugged.

"I bet Mandy's giving her a run for her money right now anyway," he said, closing his eyes. "She's probably already ruined our reputations."

"You mean _your _reputation, you idiot," Tea said, looking at him. Joey opened his eyes.

"Well... So what?" He stood up, and looked around the room. He saw what he was searching for, and ran in that direction.

"He's pathetic," Tea said rolling her eyes. "So... Hey! There she is!" Tea stood up, and waved across the room. Ryou stood up and followed her gaze.

A tall girl, probably older then them all, was talking to Mandy Kishimoto. 1 Mandy was a small girl with long, blonde hair and big, blue eyes. She had a blue bow fastened in her hair like she usually did, and she was talking animatedly to the new girl. The girl, (Samayo, was it?) looked over to where Tea was waving. She smiled and waved back. She said something to Mandy, then ran over. Her black hair flew out behind her.

"Hi, Tea," she said, coming over to where they were sitting. Ryou sat down.

"Samayo, meet Ryou Bakura," Tea said, gesturing to Ryou. Samayo smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi," Samayo said. Ryou smiled back at her. She sat down in Joey's vacated chair. Tea leaned on the desk. She was about to say something, when a yell made her turn around. She rolled her eyes and stalked over to where Joey, Tristan and Duke were fighting.

"Those three..." She murmured, her fists clenched.

"Uh-oh," Ryou said. He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Samayo asked.

"It's those three. Their friends, but... It's hard to tell whether they really-" Ryou was cut off by a sudden voice in his head.

/Hey... It's her.../

Bakura?

/Hmm? What, you again? Why don't you just leave me alone/

I didn't do anything, Bakura. _You_ spoke to_ me._

"Ummm, Ryou?" Samayo asked, shaking his shoulder. Ryou shook his head vigorously, blinking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... Sorry, Samayo," he said, smiling sheepishly. Samayo gave him a quizzical look.

"Well... If you say so..." She looked down at her hands. Ryou watched her face silently.

Joey was right about one thing; she was very pretty. Her long, black hair was slightly curly at the end, and her bangs were short and in a side part. Her eyes were almond-shaped, and her skin was darker then anyone he knew. She looked Egyptian, but her accent... Was somewhat Armenian. It wasn't thick, but it was there. Even though the school uniforms for Domino High weren't _anyone's_ cup of tea, she still looked pretty wearing it. Ryou found himself gazing at her without thinking.

"Ryou?" she said, looking up suddenly. Ryou blinked and gasped, startled. "Did I scare you?"

"No, no, not at all, Samayo," he said, blushing a little. Samayo smiled. She liked him; he was nice, he seemed smart, had cool friends, and he was really, really cute. But there was something in the back of her mind that was bothering her...

When he stopped short in mid-sentence. He just kind of looked like he was in a trance, and she didn't like the way he looked at all. There was also something about him that she didn't like... A lingering far-away feeling that she had harbored for a long time... Samayo looked right at him. His eyes... Something in his eyes... Seemed so strangely familar... A haunting sensation... Her eyes traveled to the Sennen Ring 2 hanging around his neck. She gasped.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, reaching out her hand. "The Sennen Ring... You have it?" Ryou looked down at his precious Ring.

"Yes, I do," he said, lifting it off his chest. "I got it from my father a while ago." Samayo gently traced it's outline with her finger. Her fingertips ran over each pointer, then the Eye of Horus in the center, carved into the golden Item.

"It's... It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She said.

"I guess so." Knowing it's secret tarnished it in Ryou's eyes. He wondered if Bakura knew something about this girl. Samayo gazed at the Ring. "What do you know about the Ring?" he asked. Samayo smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is something to be proud of, but-" The teacher coughed loudly. Miss Kokoronokinsen waited for silence.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, standing up. She was sitting in someone's seat. She stood up and walked to the front of the room.

Joey slid into his seat next to Ryou. He winked at him. Ryou rolled his eyes for a response.

"Okay, everyone, we have a new student today. Her name is Samayo Alluige, and she comes to us from Hokkaido..."

/Zamiya.../

Ryou opened his eyes wearily. He was lying on his side, using his arm as a pillow. His blanket was twisted as it usually wound up to be. He straightened it out and looked at his clock. It read one o'clock in the morning.

"Ummmm... Yami?" Ryou said sleepily, closing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

/Excuse me/

"You just said something."

/I did not/

"Yes you did. You said something like 'Zamiya' or something..."

/Zamiya! What the hell are you babbling about/ But Ryou was already semi-conscious. He could hardly could hear Bakura speaking to him anymore.

/Ryou! Oh that bastard... / Bakura frowned and folded his arms in his place inside the Ring. He had no idea _what_ Ryou could have been talking about.

"What was he..." Bakura's train of thought died as he remembered that girl. Samayo, was that her name? Yes, it was...

"Hmmmm... That girl," He said out loud to no one. "She seemed... Familiar in a way. Could she be..." He shook his head. "No, no, she couldn't be. Unless..." He sighed. "Maybe she was. I don't know. She _could_ be a _descendant _of her... But Zamiya was never _pregnant..._ Wait... was she?"

Ryou woke up once more. Bakura's unsettled thoughts were messing him up.

"Mmmm, Yami? Bakura?" he said.

/WHAT DO YOU WANT/

"Could you stop talking to yourself... I can't sleep when you do that..."

I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
but though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along,

/You're pathetic. Why would I waste my time messing up your sleeping patterns? I have so many_ better _things to do.../ Ryou sighed contentedly. He had had a rough day of school that day, and he wasn't too keen on going to school the next day.

"Please... Just be quiet until morning..."

/Why should I? I'm _bored_, you useless mortal./

"Well, I'm still alive, and I need to sleep." Ryou was becoming annoyed.

/Sorry, Mr. Me-me-me-I-I-I./

"Mmmm..." Ryou lay against his pillow, the voice of his yami a distant sound in his ears. Slowly, he fell asleep...

_Samayo__ was tied to a stake of some kind, her arms bent behind it, her wrists tied together roughly. Her wrists were bleeding and blood was dripping down her face. Darkness seemed to surround her. Her head hung, her beautiful hair limp and dirty. Footsteps, yells and screams, laughter and voices could be heard in the distance. Her body was bleeding, cut and ripped, as if she had been attacked by an army._

_She lifted her head as Ryou approached. Ryou stepped back, surprised and scared at what he saw._

_Samayo's__ eyes were different from the ones he had seen that day. They were thinner, and a different color and they looked…. Hurt. Defeated, in a way._

_"Bakura…." She whispered, blood trailing down her chin. Ryou stopped. Bakura? She thought he was his…. His yami!_

_"Please…. Help me…." She said, her eyes pleading with him. He could feel anger rising in his chest._

_"You… Bastards…." He murmured. Wait. Was that his voice? Was that…. Was that even him! Samayo's face became terrified as someone came running towards her. They ran up and began to draw their sword._

_"Don't…" she protested weakly. The man slapped her face… Hard._

_"Hey! Don't treat her like that!" Ryou protested, but he was already falling, falling into the darkness…._

"SAMAYO!" Ryou cried, sitting up. He was breathing hard. He looked around wildly for a moment, then settled back again.

_Okay, I'm losing it,_ he decided. He looked at his bedside table and noticed the Sennen Ring glowing. He picked up the Ring and threw it onto the floor.

"There _is_ something going on here," he said out loud.

/Thank you Captain Obvious./

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still...have...all of me

**_FOOTNOTES_**

**1 Mandy Kishimoto:** basically a living, breathing Dark Magician Girl… Or the reincarnation of Mana. You choose

**2Sennen Ring: **"Sennen" means "Millenium" in Japanese. Sennen is easier to write.

So……..R&R!

Shibby-One


	2. Chapter Two

_A new student wins over Ryou's heart, but Bakura isn't too happy with his new girl. When Bakura - and Ryou - discover her role in Bakura's past, Bakura get's angry. Angry enough... to turn her life, as well as Ryou's into a living hell._

wooo... im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkk... and i have an update! YAY!

**REVIEWZ: bottom**

so... i have updated this wittle ficcy! why did Ryou throw the Ring on the floor... what was up with that dream? and why... and why does he have the feeling this has a lot to do with his yami...?

\ \-Ryou to Bakura

/-Bakura to Ryou

#:footnotes (if any)

_-Devils Food-_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Ryou was breathing hard, staring at the Sennen Ring. It glowed faintly before muting itself, the light completely gone. Even the monotonous humming sound it was making dispersed.

"What... what was that?" he said to no one. He closed his eyes.

\Bakura... did you do anything?\

/ME/

\Yes.\

/Why the _hell_ would I waste _my_ time making _you_ have messed-up nightmares/ Ryou sighed. He leaned back against his pillow and turned onto his side, staring into the darkness.

_I wonder what that was... _It wasn't long before he once again had fallen into a world where his subconscious could make him see anything it wanted. It could even...

It could even unlock memories Bakura didn't know he had.

Inside the Ring, Bakura was fuming over his host's odd reactions. He wondered what Ryou's problem could be.

_Having this fool as a hikari is pointless and stupid,_ he decided. Yet he had decided this long ago... He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of his soul room, which also depicted a vast, ancient tomb. Only this tomb looked like a plundered tomb, with some of the doors - which weren't as numerous as the ones in the Pharaoh's soul room - wide open with light in them. Memories that just... couldn't rest.

"That girl..." he thought, remembering the new girl from yesterday. "She seemed strangely interested in my Ring. I wonder why..." he closed his eyes. "Ah, what do _I_ care? She has more interest in this fool then me anyway..."

But that was a... _lie..._

Ryou looked like the living dead the next day.

"Wow, Ryou," Tea said, staring at him. "You look awful."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, sliding into his seat next to his friend. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Ryou smiled sheepishly.

"Sort of..."

"Why didn't you?" Yugi asked, sitting on Joey's desk. Ryou closed his eyes in bliss for a moment, wishing he could lose consciousness and rest for awhile... Oh. Yugi had asked a question.

"Oh, ummm... It was my Ring... and Bakura... They were both acting strangely last night." This caused three different reactions: Yugi looked concerned, Joey looked angry, and Tea had pity in her eyes.

"How so?" Yugi asked, but then Samayo came over so the conversation had to change.

"Hi, Ryou," Samayo said, smiling brightly. Tea meandered over to where Mandy was sitting, and Yugi and Joey took to talking about cards. Samayo took the seat in front of her and sat backwards.

"Hi, Samayo," Ryou answered. Samayo frowned at his appearance.

"What happened to you?"

"Umm, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You really should."

"Yeah." The two new friends just sat there, not saying anything.

/Say something./

Ryou blinked, startled.

\What?\

/Say something, fool, or I'll say it _for_ you./

\Say what?\

/Ask her how she knows anything about _my_ Ring./ Ryou's face became surprised and foolish.

****

_Of course! _he thought._ I forgot!_

/Thanks alot./

\Shut up.\ Ryou bit his lower lip, then started,

"How do you-"

"Okay!" Miss Kokoronokinsen announced, silencing Ryou. "So, how are you all today? I trust that you're ready for the test preps..." This was met with groans. Samayo rolled her eyes and stood up.

"See you," she whispered, then retreated back to her proper place across the room.

Ryou was staring out the window, getting drowsier and drowsier. It didn't help that history was a total bore. He let his head fall onto his desk, and he felt himself drifting away from the room...

_An aching pain raced through his body, being the strongest and the sharpest in his back. He was chained to a stone wall, the tight shackles cutting into his thin wrists. He could see the metal bars keeping him locked up. All he had on was a cloth wrapped around his waist, and his thin body was covered in dirt and what also looked like... blood. He had smears of paint and blood on his face, and a thin trail of the dark, sticky substance was running down his cheek like water runoff from a cliff._

_Tall, stern-looking men were pacing back and forth outside of his cell, giving him an occasional glare. Ryou breathed heavily, feeling the strains of war on his back._

_Footsteps came from down the hallway, and a steadily growing light followed in their wake. A figure appeared, robed in black with a hood, holding a torch. The men tightened and ran forwards, drawing their swords._

_"Who are you?"_

_"What do you want with this dirty theif?" _

_'Theif?'__ Ryou thought. 'I'm no theif...' The robed figure raised a slender arm. Their hand raised itself to face the open palm to the men._

_"I want him to come with me," said a feminine voice. The two men were suddenly blasted backwards. They both hit the wall - hard. They fell to the floor, their unconscious forms taking up the hallway. Blood was splattered on the wall from where one hit the corner of the doorway. The figure took off the hood, to reveal itself as..._

_'SAMAYO!'__ Ryou thought. Samayo grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, then unlocked the shackles._

_"You alright, Bakura?" she asked. Ryou rubbed his wrists. He stopped._

_"I'm not-" he started, but Samayo silenced him. She had leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on his lips._

_"Come, we have no time!" she said in a voice unlike her own. It was close to hers, but not quite. Her eyes also looked different... she her body..._

_Ryou__ didn't have time to dwell. Soon he and Samayo had run into the night, running through rushes. He could feel them brushing against his legs._

_But man were bearing down on them._

_"Get them!" Someone was yelling, and Ryou felt a horrible, splitting sensation in his arm... Then his back... the pain... the blood..._

_He slipped and fell. Samayo had been hit as well. She was kneeling, swearing under her breath, holding her knee gingerly. Ryou could feel only immense pain and he was dying, dying a thousand deaths... His heart tinged as he saw Samayo get captured..._

"Ryou!'

"Wake up, please!"

"He's not waking..."

"Look! He's breathing, at least!" Ryou could feel many eyes watching him. His back and his arm and his head all ached with immense pain. His eyes opened slowly as hands pressed into his shoulder. He saw Yugi hovering above him.

"Yu...Gi..." he whispered. He blinked, then the focus of the room appeared. Everyone in his class was crowded around him, kneeling or squatting or standing. Joey was standing, pushing his way through the class.

"Lemme through!" he spurted, then knelt down beside Ryou. "Oh my God... Are you... Is he..." Ryou could hear the teacher far away.

"Everyone, everyone, move away, move away..." Ryou turned his head to the side. His white hair was spread out like a peacock around his head. And the tips were stained red...

_Wait..._

Ryou realized he was lying in a small pool of blood. His hair was slowly being stained red. He just stared at it, not really noticing it at all. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He could feel real pain in his back and his arm. Yugi moved his hair out of his face, so he could look at him.

"Ryou," he said, his face terror-stricken. No words could express what he felt right then. Ryou opened his eyes once more. He could see Samayo in the corner, her hands over her mouth, her eyes scared.

_Drip, drip, drip…._ A thick, sticky liquid was steadily falling onto his cheek. It was blood… from the corner of the desk. He turned onto the back of his head, then lifted his head a little. He could see a little more, but his neck ached. He tried to weakly call out to Bakura.

\Bakura…. Ba…ku….\

Suddenly, a powerful wave of emotions took over his body. A strong sense of heartache poured itself into his heart, into his soul.

His head hit the floor, splashing blood into the heavens, the far reaches of the earth and sky, showing to the world where his weaknesses lie.

Joey sat there, his legs crossed, staring at the desk where Ryou had fell.

****

It had happened so fast.

One second, Ryou was dozing off, staring out the window. Joey had been close behind in following him in a daze. Next second-

_WHAM!_

He rolled off the desk, hitting his head and his back on the corner of the desk, slumped onto the floor. The people around him had panicked, not knowing what to do. Their annoying, monotonous teacher had been alerted quickly, and then they had been crowding around him, trying to wake him while the ambulance came.

Joey and his friends were talking, but then he kinda of droned out and instead thought about his friend. There were just too many times when things happened to him beyond his earthly control…

"…so scary," Tea was saying, holding the edge of the desk. The blood was still there, and classes had yet to begin again after the scare. Ryou had been taken to the hospital only ten minutes earlier… And he was losing blood fast…

"He may be comatose this time tomorrow," Tea hypothesized. "I sure as hell hope not."

"We _all_ hope not, Tea," Tristan said, irritated. "Dammit, dammit dammit…" The group sat sullenly and silently for a few seconds, wondering if it was the end for their friend.

Wait. Why were they thinking that? And why was this creep feeling coming over them….

"Is it just me, or am I getting _major_ de ja vu?" Tea said, shivering.

"It's not just you, it's me, too," Joey said. Yugi and Tristan agreed. "This seems oddly familiar…"

"Ryou's never blacked out in class before…." Tristan noted, getting a suspicious hint in his voice. "You don't think a particular someone is doing something to him… Do you?"

"You mean Samayo, don't you?" Tea accused. "Tristan, how could it be her? How could it be _anyone_ without any hint of Shadow Power?" Tristan glared at Tea.

"Well… How do you know she _doesn't,_ huh? Well? How do you?" Tea sighed and turned away from him.

"This is getting us all antsy," Yugi said. "But I do agree with you. I just don't… feel right about this. And Samayo…"

"She seems really familiar for someone who just moved here," Joey deducted. "I don't know. I don't like the way this is going…."

"Oh, what, now are you gonna try to get Samayo _away_ from Ryou?" Tea asked, her hands on her hips. Joey put up his hands defensively.

"All I'm saying is, that something is going on here."

"Maybe it's the Sennen Ring," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Not _that_ thing again."

"Yes, _that thing_ again. We can't _forget_ that _thing_, because it's important!" Tea announced. "Now get over yourselves! This is really important, guys!"

"What are you _talking_ about, Tea?" Yugi asked. She had completely lost them for a moment. Tea blinked and lowered her arms.

"Truthfully… I don't know." She looked at them. Then she looked around the room. Then back at them. "I'm sorry, it's just…."

"It's so soon after we went into Yami's memory world," Yugi said. "And you know what Ishizu said. _Anything_ can happen, now that all the Shadow Magic is loose again… She said even more people could be drawn by it's power…" They were silent once again. Tea crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what, I'm gonna go talk to that Samayo," she said, hopping off the desk. "Today, after school." She picked up her books and dropped them into her bag. She turned just in time to see Samayo leave the room, her head down, a strange look on her face. She stopped in the doorway, then lifted her head, a scared, horrified, and surprised look on her face. Then she turned on her heel and ran down the hallway.

Tea stared. She lifted her bag over her shoulder, then proceeded to the door.

She turned to her friends.

"I wish…" she started. Then-"When did we become so suspicious…. So jumpy…. Of every little thing?" No one knew how to answer. Until….

"For three thousand years, Tea. Since those Items were created, three thousand years ago," Yugi answered.

hehe. Well, that is all for now…. So ryou is in the hospital, and they're all REALLY suspicious of the new girl.. like tea said….. this whole thing left them really jumpy….

**Reviewz**

**_YumeTakato_**_ wow! Five reviews, and just for chappie one! I feel so special… hehe! Well, here's more!_

**_Bakuraluva_**_ Here ya go!_

**_Silent Watcher Ryou:_**_ interesting name. This is the next chappie – hope you enjoy it!_

**_Yugiohchix2008:_**_ I thought you'd like the Armenian touch…. Hehe go JESS!_

God bless

Shibby-One


	3. Chapter Three

_A new student wins over Ryou's heart, but Bakura isn't too happy with his new girl. When Bakura - and Ryou - discover her role in Bakura's past, Bakura get's angry. Angry enough... to turn her life, as well as Ryou's into a living hell._

hihi! im baaaack!

**reviewZ**** le bottem**

UPDATE! what's going on with Ryou-kun suddenly? why does he keep having these dreams? and why does Samayo seem to know so much about the Ring? Are Ryou's dreams actually... :gasp: MEMORIES from Bakura's past? and what will Tea find out about Samayo? Is Ryou gonna be okay? hmm... Read on!

**Disclaimer: Dont own YGO nor Yuki Kajiura or any of her songs. Or the songs that belong to the anime/game _.hack/SIGN_**

\\ \\-Ryou to Bakura

//-Bakura to Ryou

_Aura-composed by Yuki Kajiura - sung by Emily Bindiger_

#-footnotes (if any)

_-Devil's Food-_

_Aura_

Unfortunately, finding out more about what was happening to Ryou would have to wait until the next day.

Tea had to baby-sit for her half-sister, Yuki. Tea's other sister, her step-sister Amy 1 had "something for school" that day, so Tea couldn't visit Samayo and find out more about her. Amy, who is one year younger then Tea, smiled devilishly as she left the apartment. Their five-year-old half-sister was sitting on the floor, reading Tea's history book up-side-down.

_if you are near to the dark  
I will tell you 'bout the sun_

No one visited Ryou at the hospital.

Yugi had to help his grandfather with the Game Shop, since he "didn't have anything to do", according to his mother. He _wanted_ to visit Ryou, but it was impossible to get out of this job.

Joey became wrapped up in his work at home, struggling with their upcoming tests. Mid-year exams were upon them. Joey could be found lying on his back, holding a book in the air, a pen in his mouth, his eyes playing over the words that decorated the pages. His notebooks lay open around his body.

Tristan was busy with his nephew, Johji. His older sister had to go out to a meeting for a job, and their father wasn't there for two days. He was gone on a business trip. Which left Tristan to watch over both his nephew, and his dog, Blankey. 2

Duke was going insane with his computer, completely forgetting about his fallen friend. He had come up with a new twist to improve D.D.D., 3 and he didn't want to stop improving the game.

_you are here, no escape  
from my visions of the world_

Who knew someone with six different friends and an ancient spirit living inside him could feel so lonely.

_Ba__-beep... Ba-beep... Ba-beep..._

_you will cry all alone  
but it does not mean a thing to me_

The steady rhythm of the EKG above him brought him back to consciousness. Ryou's eyes peeped open. The second sound he heard, as he came back to the conscious world, was the heavy rain pounding the windows. It made a loud, banging sound. A muffled voice came from outside the room.

Electrodes were attached to his upper chest, where his heart was. A bandage had been wrapped around his forehead. Ryou could see his arm reflecting the light of the room; his whole body had been cleaned in some type of oil. He turned his head, slowly and painfully, to the doorway. He could see his father's worried face outside, talking to someone. The door was closed somewhat. His father's voice drifted into the room.

Ryou only caught snatches of the conversation between his father and what appeared to be a doctor.

"...Sure he's fine?"

"Very sure, Mr. Bakura. Your son will..." But Ryou couldn't here what the doctor had to say about him. His voice disappeared as Bakura's became apparent in his mind.

/Ahh, you're awake, Ryou./

Ryou, however, felt a pain shoot through his heart every time he spoke to his yami... or Bakura spoke to him.

_knowing the song I will sing  
till the darkness comes to sleep_

\\Please... Don't talk...\\

/Why? You have something against me talking/

\\Just... Don't...\\ The pain became apparent in his mind. It felt as though every time he spoke with his mind, someone hit him in the head with a rock.

/You're so weak. I just hope no more of my memories get past the barriers.../ Right before Ryou felt another twinge of pain, he thought

_His memories?__ Barriers? What?_ But he couldn't think straight after another slice pf pain raced through his head. It was too much.

_come to me, I will tell  
'bout the secret of the sun_

"Stop! Stop it right now!" he yelled, surprised at how hollow his voice sounded. He felt his head hit the pillow hard, his body bouncing back up at the aftershock of the bounce. His head lolled to one side, and he was twitching violently, his hands and arms and legs all jerking randomly.

The doctor and Ryou's father both tore into the room, the doctor with a clipboard under his arm.

"My God..." he muttered, as Ryou's father closed his eyes in silent prayer. The doctor ran to the door, shouting

"We need Morris in here! We need him right now!"

"Who?"

"Morris! The schizophrenic expert! Hurry!"

Bakura crossed his arms angrily, leaning against the wall of his soul room. He kicked out his legs and closed his eyes, fuming over the ignorance of his hikari.

"Foolish mortal," he muttered. "He just never seems to get it." He stared up at the dark ceiling of his room. Then, he looked over at the many open doors of his soul room. He had looked in them many times, and many had opened since he traveled back into the Pharaoh's memory.

Some had also opened after the part of his soul that had stayed behind in the museum had challenged the Pharaoh to the Egyptian R.P.G. 4 Playing that game had solved many mysteries about the Pharaoh's character... and his own...

Bakura scoffed. He was in a worse mood then usual; the presence of this 'new girl' in Ryou's life made him feel... uncomfortable. He had the feeling that she knew more then he wanted her to. He found he didn't much like that...

But Bakura had his own ideas about her. He thought that maybe, she's the reincarnation 5 of his old-time friend, Zamiya, a thief who knew her way around. He couldn't exactly remember the way she looked, but he certainly remembered her attitude. That Samayo girl... Had the same stanture...

_it's in you, not in me  
but it does not mean a thing to you_

"She must be related in some way," he decided suddenly. He clutched the Ring hanging around his neck. It was his only tie to his past; that, and what he had remembered over the years. He stood up, and decided to venture into one of the unopened doors. His past was much more clear then the past of that Pharaoh, Atem... 6

He walked up to one of the doors. It looked just like all the others; a big, pewter door that had the Sennen Item Symbol embossed onto it. He reached out and grabbed the handle, pulling it outwards. He stepped inside, and was drawn into a memory...

_A girl of only about twelve or thirteen was standing against a wall, her back pressed against it. She tried to make herself as flat as she could, so she couldn't be seen. A line of guards was passing by, making her more nervous every second. Her partner appeared beside her. The dark night sky mixed with a dark alley made for a good hiding place._

_"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear. He was at least two years older then she was, maybe more. He was standing beside her, a wickid gleam in his eye. He was a simple peasant to everyone who saw him; but to himself, he was dangerous, someone not to be taken lightly. This new recruit of his knew her way around this city. She would prove to be very, very useful to him here..._

_"I'm r-ready," the girl whispered back, sweat slipping down her forehead. Her partner placed his hands on her back, and gave her a little push, trying to get her to move._

_'Once she sees the thrill of thievery', he thought, 'She's bound to stay with me.' She slipped around the corner and took off into the alley beside the large court house. Her partner went in the opposite direction, determined to confuse the guards. He ran over to where the market was set up, and 'accidentally' kicked over one of the booths. It collapsed._

_The guards spun around, searching for the intruder. This allowed Samayo to take off down the alley without anyone noticing._

_As she ran, her long, black ponytail flew out behind her, slapping the sides of her face at each step. She finally arrived in the back of the courthouse, and proceeded to climb through the window inside._

Bakura smiled to himself, his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed, remembering that night. When he first met her... His partner...

For some reason, he kept thinking about her every time he saw Samayo. He just couldn't seem to take his mind off of her... Almost like some type of lingering dream. It was strange, because he could hardly remember Zamiya at all... Even everything they went through together... He slid down the wall to the floor of the tomb-like soul room, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Ryou kept on having dreams about Bakura's past.

"Fuck him," Bakura said defiantly. "They're my memories, not his. Hopefully he won't see the other memories... Of me and Zamiya... That night..."

Ryou was able to go home early the next morning. As Tea walked to school, she passed by his house, an old apartment covered in vines half hidden by bug-ridden plants. She looked up at the tall building, seeing Ryou sitting in a big, round room with big picture windows. His father was standing up, his back to the windows, looking like he was lecturing someone.

That 'someone' was Ryou. Ryou nodded, and his father left the building in a hurry, not seeing Tea dart behind the plants.

After he disappeared, Tea showed herself, still standing at the end of the walkway. She was fighting with herself whether to go up to the door, or just go to school. That's when she heard Samayo across the street.

"Come _on,_ guys!" she said, running quickly. Two identical boys of about eight or nine were running after her. She was laughing and sliding in her shoes, her face bright and cheery, her slightly curly hair billowing back. Tea couldn't help but smile.

_the sun is in your eyes  
sun is in your ears_

Samayo looked up and saw Tea across the street.

"Hey!" she called, waving. Tea smiled and waved back. Samayo turned to the two boys.

"Okay, Ju? Ki? I hafta go now," she said, leaning down towards them. Both of them pouted. She patted their heads, then ran across the street. Tea began walking as soon as Samayo joined her.

"Who were they?" Tea asked, motioning back. Samayo smiled.

"My brothers," she explained. "They're crazy."

"What're their names?" Samayo turned around and pointed.

"The one in the red jacket is Ju, the one in the black jacket is Ki." Tea raised her eyebrows in question.

"Those are... um... Odd names..."

"Yeah. My dad named them." After that, the two walked along in silence. Tea wanted to ask her more, but she didn't know how to phrase it.

"Umm, Samayo?"

"Yes?"

_I hope you see the sun  
someday in the darkness_

"Do you, by any chance, ummmm... Well, Ryou-"

"Oh!" Samayo said suddenly. "Ryou! That's right!" She turned to Tea. "How is he? Is he alright? Do they know what happened?" Tea nodded.

"Yes, they do. He fell asleep and fell off the desk. That's all, really. People hurt themselves all the time on the school furniture."

"Oh yeah, I do that _all_ the time," Samayo said sarcastically. Both laughed. Samayo looked at her feet, then up at Tea.

"Umm... Tea?"

"Yeah?"

"This may seem rude, but... By any chance, is Ryou, uhhh... A skizo?" Tea blinked, taken aback.

"A _what?_"

"A skizo. You know, a schizophrenic? Multiple personalities?"

"Oh! Oh, well, yeah... I mean, yeah I know what one is, but I don't... really... know..." Tea looked at her suspiciously. "I guess it depends on what you mean by 'multiple personalities'..."

"How many people do you know with multiple personalities?" Samayo asked. Before Tea could answer, she continued. "I mean, people show themselves differently when they're in school and then when their with their friends, but I mean someone different _entirely."_ Tea rolled her eyes.

"You have _no idea..."_ she said, accidentally out loud.

"What?" Samayo said, surprised. Tea, who didn't expect that, quickly tried to cover it up.

"I mean, uhh- Well, you see-" Tea stopped, then continued walking. The two walked in silence.

"I visited Ryou-kun this morning, when he came home," Samayo said, staring at the ground. "Something strange happened..."

"What?"

"Well, when I saw him like that, all roughed up with bandages and stuff, I had... I had a strange dejavu feeling." Tea shrugged.

"Maybe you saw someone with the same injury."

"No…." Samayo looked at her. "I said….. I called him….."

"What? What did you call him?"

_the sun is in your eyes  
the sun is in your ears_

"Without thinking… I said…. 'Bakura-sa.' " 7

"She scares me," Tristan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Personally, I think she knows the secret of the Sennen Ring." Yugi shrugged.

"Maybe she does…. Did she say anything about it, Ryou?" Ryou shook his head.

"Not yet, she hasn't…. She should be coming soon…."

"Oh, so the bitch is coming _here?_" Joey said, jumping off the arm of the chair Ryou was sitting in. They were all sitting in Ryou's living room after school. Ryou shrugged.

"Hey! Don't make fun of her!" Tea said angrily. Joey frowned, then hopped back onto the chair.

"Fine, fine…." The doorbell rang. It echoed throughout the empty apartment.

"I'll get it," Tristan said, running over to the door. He yanked it open.

Samayo was standing there, her arms folded behind her back, looking at the run-down garden surrounding the old place. She seemed surprised to find Tristan there.

"Oh, hi, Tristan. Ummm… Can I talk to Ryou for a moment?" Tristan eyed her suspiciously, then called Ryou.

"Oy! Ryou! It's Samayo! She wants to talk to you!" Joey said something inside, but it was muffled by Tea slapping him and Yugi's laughter. Tristan stood there until Ryou came to the door.

"Thanks, Tristan," Ryou said, as Tristan retreated back into the apartment. Ryou shut the door behind him.

_but you can't see the sun  
ever in the darkness_

"So, Samayo…" he started. The Ring reflected the dull sunlight onto the leaves of one living plant. Samayo smiled. She was looking at the Ring with admiration. Then she looked up.

"Umm, you remember how I love the Sennen Ring?"

_Not if you knew it's secret,_ Ryou thought, but he nodded yes, he did.

"Well… You see, it would be nice if I could, ummm… Look at it a little more." Ryou stared at her.

_What the..._

"W-why?" Ryou asked. Samayo smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well... It would be a really great honor if I could just see it..."

"How come?" Samayo looked straight into Ryou's eyes.

"Well, that Ring means a lot to me and my family. My brother's and I... We're the youngest living descendants of Theif Bakura of KuruEruna." 8

_it does not much matter to me_

**_Footnotes_**

**1 Amy: **"Amy" is the "dub" name for Tea's sister, Tameo. I made her up; she's in mah otha ficceh, _I'm Still Dreaming _and _Pride Within._

**2 Blankey: **"Blankey" is Tristan's dog in the manga. He doest seem to own one in the anime... but in the manga it was bcuz of Blankey that tristan found out something was wrong inside of duke's game shop. she started barking like mad when they walked by, and honda got all suspicious-likey.. ya gotta read it...

**3 D.D.D.:** duke's game. in the anime its "DDM: Dungeon Dice Monsters". in the manga its "DDD: Dice, Dungeons and Dragons" or something like that

**4 Egyptian R.P.G.: **this was a game that he and the Pharaoh were playing during the Egyptian Ark. Its a really, really LONG story.. sooo….LOOOOOONG... imam…. I dunno its weird…. It'll take WAAAAAAAAAAY too much time!

**5 reincarnation:** welll... for those who dont know... a reicarnation is when a tiny part of someone's soul is embedded into a new soul, and the new soul is formed around the old one. usually, the new person (who has that tiny part of that soul in their own soul) looks/acts much like the original person. sometimes they look alike, and act alike, but are also very different. often, reincarnations cant remember their past life, or the life of their _incarnation._ i.e. at one point in time, it was said in the manga that yugi is the "Present day pharaoh" meaning that he is Yami's reincarnation. Ryou is Bakura's reincarnation, and Kaiba is Seto's reincarnation, and so on and so forth

**6 Pharaoh Atem:** Yami's real name. Atem/Atemu. Easy as that!

**7 Bakura-sa:** "-sa" is a suffix used when talking to someone you'r married to i.e. im mah otha ficceh "I'm Still Dreaming" If Yami and Teanna were Japanese and not Egyptian, Teanna would most likely call te Pharaoh "Yami-sa" and Yami would do the same for her. if thats tru... dot dot dot...

**8 Theif Bakura of Kuru Eruna:** Theif Bakura- spirit in the Sennen Ring. KuruEruna- the village that he lived in. a town of theives. Akunadin tricked the Pharaoh (Yami's father) into letting him bring in about 10,000 troops to slaughter KuruEruna as sacrifices for the Sennen Items (they werent created yet) Bakura (he was only twee!) saw his family murdered and was convinced the Pharaoh was a traitor so... he goes off to kill him

WEEEEEEEEE! CHAPPIE THREEEEEE! yea yea i know i know mahaado owned the ring... its just that you think "MILLENIUM RING" you think "YAMI BAKURA" so... yesh sry!

**Reviewz**

**_Melinda the Digimon Poet: _**_heheheheheeee__! if you had any idea what im normally like, you woudlnt believe i could write stuff like this... dark and murderous... _

**_Silent Watcher Ryou: _**_well... he went to the hospital... nuttin special_

**_Jeshone_******_ur__ back! Hehe im glad! Im not done with the other fic yet! _

**_DreamingChild_******_wow, im soooo glad! Ooo, i bet you couldn't wait for this chappie!_

**_Crimson-Eyed-Angel: _**_interesting name. well, this is chappy 3! i hope you liked it as much as... CHOCOLATE COOKIES!_

God Bless You  
Shibby-One

btw... MERRY XMAS YALL!


	4. Chapter Four

whoa... im bak again!

_A new student wins over Ryou's heart, but Bakura isn't too happy with his new girl. When Bakura - and Ryou - discover her role in Bakura's past, Bakura get's angry. Angry enough... to turn her life, as well as Ryou's into a living hell._

**_REVIWEZ: where do you think they are?_**

Ryou to Bakura

/-Bakura to Ryou

#:footnotes (if any)

_Devil's Food-_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Ryou reeled back as if he had been struck. He gaped at her, his heart nearly stopping. Bakura, however, was suddenly very interested in this girl. Samayo blushed deeply. 

"Hmmmmmm... This girl..." Bakura muttered to himself, biting his lower lip. He leaned forwards, trying to push himself out of his hold in the Sennen Ring.

"Samayo... You're... A _descendant_ of Theif Bakura?" Ryou muttered, shocked. Samayo nodded, trying to conceal her blushing cheeks. She _knew_ that if she told Ryou he would react strangely. She _knew _she would make a fool of herself...

_Why can't I stop blushing?_

"Umm, y-yeah," she stammered. "My family h-has records a-and such..." Ryou cocked his head, wondering why she was stammering.

/Say something/

What?

/Say something to the bitch! Or do I have to do this for you, too/ A sudden twang of pain ran through Ryou's body, making his chest ache. He clutched it, leaning over, coughing hard. It felt as though his chest was on fire...

"Ryou!" Samayo cried, leaning forwards, her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over, the pain not stopping. Samayo was shaking. She tried to call for help, but her voice was just above a squeak.

"H-help... Someone..." She whimpered, her body trembling. Samayo looked up at him, into his eyes, trying to get him back down to earth.

"Ryou..." She whispered. Suddenly, a strange, dejavu feeling came over her body. She sensed something in her own body as well as Ryou's; a very, very powerful emotion, waves of pain and remorse ripping through her, tearing her limb-from-limb. A burning flame, a strong sense of love, suddenly entering her heart, making her want to grab Ryou and never let him go. She knew she had a little crush on Ryou, but nothing as powerful as this...

As soon as it came, it was gone. The pain in Ryou's chest subsided, and both of them were left standing there, shaking. Ryou was leaning over, his hands on his thighs, breathing hard, as if he had just run twenty miles. Samayo's hands were still on his shoulders, and she was watching his face closely, making sure he was alright.

Ryou straightened up.

"Sa...Samayo," he managed to say between breaths, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Samayo said, surprised. "You're the one who suddenly grabbed his heart..." Ryou nodded, standing up straight. He sighed in relief at the dispersed pain. "What happened to you?" Samayo asked, a small, noticeable flit of worry in her voice. Ryou racked his brain for an excuse.

"Uh- Um- Well... It's from... It's from when I hurt myself on the desk," he said, pointing at her. Samayo nodded.

"Okay..." Suddenly, the door opened. Samayo and Ryou both turned around to see... Joey. Standing in the doorway. He was in a near laughing state, obviously from something someone said.

"H-hey, you guys," he said, nearly shaking, "Come on back inside. It's supposed to rain soon." Samayo smiled as she stepped down a step.

"Umm, I h-hafta go," she said, stammering again. She wanted to kick herself. _Why_ did she continue to stammer?

"Really? Alright," Ryou said, turning to Joey. "I'll be in a second, okay?" Joey nodded and retreated back inside, leaving the door open. As he sat down in the living room, he peered out the window with everyone else.

"We really shouldn't be spying on Ryou," Tea hissed. Tristan whacked her with a pillow.

"Maybe, but you're doing it too, aren't you?"

"I guess..." Even Yugi was watching his friend closely, seeing what she does. After the part when they both seemed to freeze, they had been watching her every movement. Both Joey and Tristan were convinced that she wasn't good news.

"You're both crazy," Tea had said, but they didn't care. They were _convinced._

Suddenly, without warning, Ryou leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, both he and Samayo were stunned. And she was blushing like crazy. She stepped back again, hardly able to look at him, the turn and ran across the street to her home. Ryou stood there, scratching his head, staring after her, a confused look on his face. All four of his friends looked at each other, also with confused looks.

Two words that Yugi spoke summed up the problem.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Bakura. 

/Ryou/

What was that?

/What, the sudden pain/

YES!

/That wasn't me./

Liar. Yes it was.

/It was a memory. You somehow opened up another memory./

Oh, good God. Ryou was sitting in a chair, the dark night outside, his friends gone. It was a couple of days later, and his father was finally allowing him to return to Domino High. Ryou hadn't had time to ask his darker self if he had any part in the pain, for he was busy trying to catch up studying-wise. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the chair, sighing gently to himself.

A memory...

/Yes. Must I spell it for you/ Bakura kicked a wall of his soul room. He was getting fed up with being cooped up in the Ring for so long. After Hasan had placed the spell on him, he couldn't leave the Ring unless Ryou willingly wanted him to. This protected seal over Ryou's soul was much too powerful for Bakura to overcome.

"Oh... I'm so bored..." he whimpered, looking around the vast chambers of his soul. "If ever I get back into the Puzzle, that bastard Hasan is gonna get a piece of my mind..." Bakura wished he could re enter it soon; the key to where the door was hidden was fading from his memory. Ryou shut Bakura off so he could study, something Ryou couldn't keep going for long. It took a lot of energy for him to keep the voice of his yami out of his head...

"Ryou," a voice said from the kitchen of the old house. A door swung shut. Ryou looked up from his book to see his father walk into the room. He hung up his jacket and sat down across the room from his son. He kicked his feet up and leaned back, sighing.

"Yes?" Ryou asked, his arms settled over the book. Aishouka Bakura looked up at his son.

"Are you studying?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Good. You'll be all caught up when you go to school tomorrow."

"I hope so." Ryou looked down, then looked over at the fireplace. It was lit; Ryou had gotten the chills. On the wide mantel was a mini-shrine, 1 with a picture of both Amane Bakura and Miko Bakura. 2 Ryou had put fresh flowers in the vases that were inside the shrine. A fireplace mantel wasn't the best place to have a shrine, but it was the center of the room and it looked beautiful.

Ryou looked over at his father to find him also looking at it. He was leaning on one arm, his elbow on the chair edge, his chin in his palm. He sighed and stared at it without thinking about it. Ryou watched his father closely.

"Dad?" he said lightly. Aishouka turned to Ryou.

"Yes?" Ryou wasn't quite sure how to phrase his next statement.

"Umm, remember what Mom said about me never getting married..." Aishouka smiled as he remembered that night. The four of them were here, in this very house, talking about Amane's fiance. It was only a couple of years ago, and at the time, they were joking about how Amane had dated about twenty guys before deciding on her fiancé, Kyuuei.

Ryou, who was fifteen, had never dated anyone, never even giving it a thought. When Amane had been his age, she had already had about six boyfriends. They were talking, and Miko joked that Ryou would most likely never get married.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Ryou looked down at his book, not noticing the kanji on the pages. He was a little embarrassed, but he had to tell someone. Joey and Tristan would just give him a hard time about it...

"Well... Ummm... You remember that new girl, the one who lives across the street? Samayo?" Aishouka stared hard at his son. What was he getting at? Was there something he wanted to say about her?

"Samayo Alluige, yes, I remember her. Pretty girl, very nice... I used to know her father a little..." Aishouka said thoughtfully. "Yes, yes, what about her?" Ryou didn't look up. His face was red and he knew it.

"I think... I think I k-kinda... Like her," he said slowly. Aishouka bit his lower lip.

"What do you mean? Like her? Well, she doesn't have many friends, so I guess being her friend would be a boost to her self-esteem..."

"No... Never mind," Ryou muttered, holding the book up. He wasn't focused on the words, though, because Bakura had started talking.

/I KNEW IT/

Knew what?

/I KNEW you liked her/

Who - Samayo?

/Yes! I knew you had a thing for her! That's why that memory was so powerful.../

What the hell are you talking about? His yami had certainly gotten... strange... Bakura didn't say anything more.

"Ryou?"

"Y-yes?" Ryou stammered, looking over the top of his book.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale..." Ryou shook his head. _Anything_ to get away from this uncomfortable state...

"No, actually, my head kind of hurts..." Aishouka nodded, concerned.

"If you want to return to school tomorrow, you have to be healthy enough to stand it. Go upstairs right now, Ryou."

"Yes." Ryou closed his books, gathering his backpack and his notebooks, and headed towards the stairs.

Aishouka watched his son's retreating back. As soon as he heard the door slam, he sighed. He turned to the shrine up on the mantel.

"Oh, Miko," he moaned. "I thought taking care of one son would be so simple..." He closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "Now he has someone in his heart."

* * *

Samayo walked slowly, her eyes hardly staying open. She was so tired... She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She was too worried about Ju, her younger brother. He had gotten sick last night, and her mother was in a frenzy, trying to get him to take medicine... Samayo stopped walking. She was supposed to meet Tea at her dance class, but she was much too tired... Tea would understand if she was late... 

Samayo slid down the stone wall behind her, leaning against it, wishing she could just fall asleep. She relaxed her shoulders, smiling to herself, glad she had made a new friend... With a contented sigh, she moved a little, her body resting on the wall. People who walked by gave her strange looks, but continued walking without a thought to her.

"Ummm... Samayo?" Someone said above her. Samayo's eyes flew open at the sound of this voice.

The person above her was Ryou. He smiled down at her, extending his hand.

"Need a hand?" Too surprised and overwhelmed to back down, she took his hand, and he pulled her up. The two continued walking through the streets of Tokyo, just kind of looking at everything but each other. Ryou bit his lower lip, battling with himself on what to say.

"Ummm, Samayo-chan..."

"Yes?" Samayo said, looking at him. Immediately she blushed, and looked at the ground, still walking. Ryou felt like an idiot, but still...

"Umm, you know how you like the Ring and all that..." Samayo nodded, looking back at him.

"Yes..." Ryou gulped. He _really_ didn't want to offend her... Or Bakura...

"Do you know what the Theif Bakura _did?_" Ryou asked. Samayo shrugged.

"Partially, I mean, I'm not stupid, but I don't really know much about him." She looked right into Ryou's eyes. "There isn't much known about him." Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there isn't much about him, thank God..."

"What?" Samayo snapped back, turning to face him. "Why, do you know something?" Ryou instantly regretted what he said.

"No, I uh..."

/Loser./

"Huh?" Ryou frowned as he recognized the voice coming from the Ring. Samayo's face softened.

"Listen, Ryou, I'm sorry, I just get really protective of my family..."

"It's okay, really..."

/You are an ingrate./

A WHAT!

/I don't know what it means, it just sounds funny to call you one./

Oh, thanks a lot, Yami. Ryou continued walking in silence, not noticing the strange look that Samayo was giving him.

"Umm, Ryou? Are you alright?" Ryou looked at her, smiling.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me..." They arrived at the dance studio. Samayo stopped walking at the doorway. Ryou looked up at where she was going, then looked at her questioningly.

"I'm walking with Tea," she informed him.

"Oh, well, see ya," Ryou said, then he continued in the direction he was going. He decided to push this strange, funny feeling in this throat into the back of his mind and forget about it.

Little did he know how much that was going to do.

* * *

Bakura growled as he swung a door shut in his soul room. He was getting annoyed at all the opening memories that kept crowding him. Bakura was almost sure of this girl; He was almost sure that she was, indeed, Zamiya, that young girl he had helped. And, she was related to himself, which meant that Zamiya _did_ get pregnant... 

"Damn..." he whispered, punching a wall. "Zamiya... What happened to you..."

Then he remembered. He gritted his teeth as he remembered how they tortured her, how they beat her until she bled nearly to death. Bakura shuddered at the memory, wondering if Ryou would dream about this. She had been tortured to the point that she willingly told where Bakura was hiding... Which led to his infamousity...

Anger rose inside him.

"That's right!" he cried, punching his fist in the air. "It's her fault that I was captured! I remember now! It's her fault that the Pharaoh kept on keeping an eye on me..." He was shaking with anger. He remembered how angry he had been, how he had wanted to kill her... Then her love got the better of him...

"Damn her," he whispered. "Wherever she is, if Samayo is her, she could damage Ryou... My vessel... And if she does... I swear to the gods, I will kill her before she can trick Ryou like she tricked me!"

_Whack, whack-_

_SMACK! Samayo's face was slapped - hard. She reeled back onto the floor, trying to sit up as fast as she could. Panting, she looked at the face of her attacker. It was a guard._

_"Damn..." she whispered. The other guards were beating upon her as well._

_"Beat her, that filthy whore," someone called. She sat up slowly, her black hair falling over her face. She shuffled backwards until she was against the wall. Sweat poured down her face. _

_"Oh gods..." she whispered again, shaking with fear. Where was he? she thought. He should be here..._

_The guard drew his sword, running his finger along the sharp edge. His skin tore and blood oozed out, and he smiled. Samayo wanted to stand, because if she was standing, she might be able to escape... One of the guards grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. She cried out as a sharp pain raced through her already aching body._

_The guard smiled. He held the sword in front of her, and slowly rubbed it's edge along her face. A red line appeared, and small trickles of blood slid down her face. Her eyes were glowing with anger and fear, her clothes ripped and torn, her body covered in bruises and dirt. They grabbed her wrists roughly and tied them with a sharp rope. She closed her eyes as the pain numbed her wrists..._

_"Now," a voice said from the back of the room. A high official. He was a skinny old man, unlike all the burly guards surrounding her. "If you are willing to tell us where that thief escaped to, we will let you go." Samayo shook, too afraid to answer... Until a strong emotion took over. _

_"No," she spat, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'll never tell you where he is. I love him - that's why I rescued him. Surely he will return for me."_

_"Surely," the high official mocked, signaling to the guards. All of them drew their swords._

_"Would you like to tell us now?" The official asked, his arm raised. Samayo was panicking; what was she doing, arguing with the guards?_

_"Don't you know who I am?" Samayo asked, a smile creeping onto her face._

_"Well, then," the official said. "Who are you?"_

_"Zamiya," she whispered, an insane smile spreading over her face. Her voice, her looks... She wasn't Samayo, although Samayo as confused about what was happening... _

_"The partner and wife of Bakura."_

Samayo's eyes opened slowly. She sat up, breathing hard, sunlight pouring into her window. she put her hand over her heart, sweat rolling down her face.

_It was a dream. Just a dream. It was only a dream..._

"It seemed so real," Samayo whispered. She pulled the blankets to her chin. "So real..." She closed her eyes and leaned against her headboard. She opened them again and looked down at her hands. She shrieked at what she saw.

In her hands was an old-looking, frayed piece of string, with a silver pendant hanging off of it. She trembled as she recognized it.

It was his mark. The mark that Theif Bakura left everywhere he went. The Eye of Horus with a circle around it.

_A ring of thieves..._

Samayo hopped out of bed, dropping the ancient pendant onto the dresser, and ran to the window. She looked across the street to Ryou's house, hoping he was awake.

At the same time, Ryou was opening his front door. Samayo gasped and backed away from the window at what she saw.

The Sennen Ring was glowing.

_

* * *

_

**_Footnotes_**

**1Mini-shrine w/ pictures:** its customary in Japanese homes to have shrines to immediate family members who have died. Usually a little temple made of wood with the deceased person's picture in it with flowers. In this case, it's his sister and mother.

**2Miko Bakura:** the name i made up for Ryou's mother

**_End Footnotes_**

sooooooooooo... that chapp was stupid, i know i know... o well hmm, i wonder what's happening! samayo's seeing things... whoa... newayz... whats with the pendant? dunno...

**_Reviewz_**

**_Yugiohchix2008:_**_ jess, I have one word for you: HENTAI_

**_Jeshone_**_hmmm…. Kinda…. But….. ya see… Ryou and Bakura aren't related so…. Juss that they're reincarnation/incarnation tho you'll see!_

**_DreamingChild_**_ I dun know…. My neighbors are descendants of some noble guy who helped Tut… I think "Aye" was his name…._

PLZ REVIEW! I will ONLY update if someone REVIEWZ...

SO BYE!

Shibby-One


	5. Chapter Five

_A new student wins over Ryou's heart, but Bakura isn't too happy with his new girl. When Bakura - and Ryou - discover her role in Bakura's past, Bakura get's angry. Angry enough... to turn her life, as well as Ryou's into a living hell._

Hey yall... SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG! BLAME IT ON THE EVIL THAT IS WRITER'S BLOOOOOOCK!  
Yugi: YEA RIGHT lazy ass  
Shibby: I can torture you, maim you, force you to watch 36 straight hours of educational t.v.--  
Yugi: AHHHH! runs  
Shibby: ahem, as I was SAYING, sorry!

\ \-Ryou to Bakura

/-Bakura to Ryou

#:footnotes (if any)

_-Devil's Food-_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Ryou stared at the Ring, horror on his face.

_What the hell..._ he thought, nearly dropping it. He took it in his hands, and retreated into his house, slamming the door behind him. His father was gone for the weekend, so it was just Ryou. Alone. With Bakura. For today, a school day, and the rest of the weekend.

Joy.

Ryou flopped onto the floor, dropping the Ring onto the floor in front of him. He tapped it gently, then bit his lower lip, crossing his arms over his chest.

"God..." he murmured. "This... That... Was weird..." He leaned back and stared at it, as if his eyes could do anything to its golden surface.

"Damn you Ring," he muttered. Not that that actually _did_ anything. Oh well.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Ryou turned to it, wondering who the _hell_ could be up this early.

"Come in," he called, turning back to the Ring.

_It's probably Yugi, or Joey or Tristan,_ Ryou thought.

"Ryou?" Samayo's pretty voice echoed throughout the empty house. Ryou turned, surprised.

"Oh... Samayo-chan, how nice to see you," he said, beckoning her forward. She closed the door behind her gently, her hands folded before her. She was wearing a long, white nightgown with a jacket over it. Her black, glossy hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her hazel eyes were big and frightened. Ryou stared at her until he realized that it was only about four in the morning.

"Uh, Ryou?" she asked, her voice small. "Can I speak with you?" Ryou turned full body to face her, watching her as she moved into the room. She sat down across from him on the floor.

"Yeah, sure, Samayo," Ryou said, smiling. _I wonder why she's here…_ Samayo was fiddling with her hands, then looked up at Ryou.

"Something, something strange happened to me, and now I'm scared," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Ryou looked at her with confused eyes. He moved closer to her, leaning his body forwards. Samayo leaned against the base of the long sofa she was against.

"Like what?"

"I had a dream," she said, a hint of terror in her voice. "I'm scared, Ryou. Really scared. It seemed so real… As if it were a movie I had seen, or something I've read in the past…" Ryou bit his lower lip and sighed.

"What did you dream about?" He asked. Samayo looked at her hands, avoiding his face. "Come on, Samayo…" Ryou was astounded at the calmness in his voice. Inside, he was terrified. But out here… Samayo's eyes closed and tears flared in them, threatening to fall down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, embarrassed she let Ryou see her like this.

"I…" she said, looking up at him.

"What?"

"It was so horrible… I was locked up, and they were beating me and…. A-and I was fighting back and they…. T-they kept on _g-going…._" She sniffed. Ryou placed his hand on Samayo's shoulder as he shuffled over next to her.

"Samayo-chan," he said softly. "Why did you come all the way over here?" She looked up at him, her hazel eyes shining in the light of her tears.

"Because I think Thief Bakura was in it." Ryou gasped and moved away, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? He was in your _dream?_" Ryou asked, terrorized. Samayo sniffed and nodded.

"Yes he was, and I was _defending_ him, like some _idiot…._" She closed her eyes. "I'm scared now."

"This isn't the only reason you came over here at four o'clock in the morning, is it?" he asked softly. _Where is all this confidence coming from?_

Samayo shook her head. Her manner suddenly changed; she went from a scared, little girl to a strong-willed, sexy older one. She wiped her eyes and a gleam came into her eyes. She leaned herself against his chest, closing her eyes. Ryou blinked and stared down at her.

"Uhh, Samayo?"

"Ryou?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long, dark-colored string with a small, silver pendant attached.

"What is _that_?" Ryou asked, taking it in his hands. He had never seen it before.

"The 'Ring of Thieves' mark," Samayo answered, smiling to herself. Ryou looked at it, confused. He knew that Bakura's own, personal mark was two slashes crosswise and one vertical, like the scar on the right side of his face. But the 'Ring of Thieves'… He had never heard of it before.

"Oh," Ryou said, choosing not to question it. He wrapped his arms tightly around Samayo and leaned his head on top of hers, the right side of his face lost in her ruffles of dark hair.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had dreams about him, too?" Ryou opened his eyes.

"Yes."

"Can you… tell me about them?"

Bakura lounged in his soul room, thinking up ways of escaping. He had tried many ways already, but no matter _what_ he did, nothing worked.

"Dammit!" he cried, kicking a wall absently. The wall shook, but nothing happened. Bakura sighed and flopped onto the granite floor, watching the torches flicker. He shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. His white hair flopped onto his shoulders as his eyes remained closed.

"Oh gods… that damn Hasan, his friggen seal was so _powerful…_" he suddenly felt a strong surge of passion, mixed with lust race through his body, making him jump.

"What the—" it was Ryou's feelings. They crashed into him like waves against rocks. Bakura took a breath and stood.

"Oy! Ryou! What the _hell_ are you doing out there?" When no answer came, he had a vague idea of just what was going on… He sighed and sat down again. "Well, as long as that doesn't happen again…" he stared up at the ceiling. He hated this feeling of uselessness, that he had no purpose as just to annoy Ryou. He _knew_ there was a reason he was still hanging around, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He knew that Samayo was there, out in the real world, with his hikari…

"Damn her," he whispered, venom and ice mixed into his voice. "Samayo…." He smiled a devilish smile to himself. "I know how I can teach you a lesson before you dare _touch _him." He chuckled to himself. He remembered Ju and Ki, her precious brothers. Suddenly…

A patch of wall that had previously been hidden in shadow gave light. Bakura looked up at it, first with a confused glance, then focused on it longer, seeing the ancient chant he so long ago learned.

It was the counter-curse to Hasan's seal… Known as 'thief's escape'.

Somewhere, faintly, in the back of his mind, Ryou could hear his alarm sounding somewhere upstairs. It was always set very loud, since it was in a room that was attached to his bedroom. He couldn't hear it through the door unless it was ear-killing loud. And he was hearing it _right_ _now._

"Mmmm…" he moaned, sighing. He didn't _want_ to get up and go to school. He was very content with where he was….Wait. what was this weight he was feeling? He could feel a very heavy weight on his chest…

His eyes popped open. The partially lit room came into focus around him. He could see a lamp somewhere above his head, the light from another reflecting off it. He moaned and opened his eyes wide, taking a deep breath. The room focused completely, and he saw that he was still in his living room. He was sitting upright in an armchair, his cheek resting in Samayo's hair. She was leaning against him, her head on his chest, her hand on his shoulder, the sound of her breathing filling the silence. They were sitting on the arms of he chair as Ryou told her about his dreams….She has asked more questions then he felt comfortable with.

The next thing they knew, they were feeling drowsy… He quickly took a mental check of what they were doing. Good. They were both fully clothed, and he knew nothing had happened. They just, well, fell asleep. He tightened his grip on Samayo, the beeping ceased upstairs. It was six o'clock. Time to get up.

Ryou looked down at Samayo. She was sleeping so peacefully, he didn't want to wake her from her comfortable position. She was sitting half way in his lap. Her legs curled under her. Her hair had fallen over her face, and her skin was glowing with the light. _She looks like an angel,_ Ryou thought, holding her gently. He sighed and shuffled a little, trying to stand up without waking her. He didn't want to move, though. He wanted for both of them to stay here, forever…

He still hadn't told her his secret, however. Somehow, she believed that he was having strange dreams because of the Sennen Ring, not because he was the reincarnation of its previous owner. That, and he lived inside his very soul, his memories doors in an endless maze that resembled a pillaged tomb.

She could find out later.

"Samayo-chan…" he whispered. He could feel a strange sense in his body, rushing through him with power. It was a feeling of a powerful passion for this girl, something that wasn't entirely his. He knew Bakura must have something to do with this powerful emotion….

Ryou had no idea why his front door was open, or why ambulances were coming up to the apartment across the street.

It didn't even dawn on him that he was wearing a jacket in his warm house.

* * *

welllll…. Sorry it was so short, im leaving some of the other stuff for the next chap!

Yugi: that was pitiful  
Shibby: well, you have to have at least _one_ stupid chap…  
Yugi: it was still pathetic  
Shibby: WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?

**Reviewz**

**Baka**** Neko Mickey-chan:** when I first saw your name, I though "OH MY!" but im ova it now… ooh, thankies! Im glad you like it!  
**DreamingChild**thanks!  
**Millenium** yes, Atem is the Pharaoh's real name. Yugi and his friends discovered it in the manga…. I read the manga… WEEEEEEEE…. The translation to No More Words? Well…. You can look on but I don't think anyone's put it up yet…. I remember reading it in the subtitles at the end of the InuYasha movie, so the first two lines are this:

"Probably, probably, we  
(Kitto, kitto, bokutachiwa)

Learn as we live"  
(Ikiru, hodo ni, shitteyuku) and, if you like Pharaoh fics, you should read mah other fic "Only Breathe Once", which is about the Pharaoh's childhood. !  
**DarkAngel66:** YAY! Someone doesn't think the plot is confuzzering! My plots are usually confuzzering….;;;  
**Yugiohchix2008: **nah its okay!

dundunDUUUUUUN! BAKURA ESCAPED! AHHHHHH! And he used Ryou's body as a way to get to her bros! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? OMG! Well… next chap samayo sings a lil song…

TATA  
**Shibby-One**


	6. Chapter Six

Yugi: soooooo... your NOT dead...  
Shibby: shut up... remember mah THREATS...  
Yugi: ;;; i'll be good, i swear...

_Ku and Ji are brought to the hospital after a mysterious white-haired man breaks in and hurts them - badly. Everyone knows who it is - Bakura. But, they cant tell Samayo... or can they? she's convinced that Ryou is innocent, but all the evidence points to him - until Samayo finds out the truth about Ryou._

\ \-Ryou to Bakura  
/-Bakura to Ryou

_-Devil's Food-_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Ki had a gash on his shoulder, a sprained wrist, two cracked ribs, torn ligaments and a dislocated arm, along with multiple bruises, and was semi-conscious.

Ju had a slash on his cheek, his left hand was numb, sores on his neck from someone choking him, and he was unconscious.

The police were _everywhere._ All they had was a faint account of the attack from Ki, who was rapidly losing blood and consciousness.

"He was tall, with evil eyes," he had said, "and messy hair. Purpleish-whiteish."

What a _great_ description to go by. Poor Samayo, she was sitting by Ju's bed, willing him to wake. He remained unconscious, bandages wrapped around his neck and his left hand. Samayo clutched his right hand, which had an IV tube dug into it. She leaned forward, watching him struggling to breathe.

"Oh, Ju..." she whispered. "If I had been home..." Her room was attached to theirs, and her mother slept on the next floor. If she had been there, she could have stopped the intruder. _Anything_ for her beloved brothers. She had already seen Ki, and he seemed happy to see her. Ryou had followed her there, standing over her shoulder, watching Ju as if he was his own brother. Samayo's mother was talking to the doctors.

"Ryou," Samayo whispered, "Who could do this?"

"I don't know, Samayo," he said back. Although he could tell who would do something as horrible as this... But he hoped it wasn't true. Samayo was humming under her breath, a familiar tune to his ears.

"What's that?" Samayo looked at him.

"It's a song," she said. She looked down at Ju. "It's a song that Ju loves. I know many songs, and this one is his favorite."

"Can you sing it for me?" Samayo nodded.

"Of course." Slowly, her pretty voice started up with a song, like petals on her lips. "It's called 'Desire', and it's translated from an ancient text found in a tomb in Egypt. I... I made up the tune."

"Wow to the eyesight and the whimsical desiiiiire... For what the eye sees, desire will inspiiiiiire... I'll make a dagger tempered with glowing white fiiiiiire... Pierce the seeing eye, release the soul from hiiiiire..." Her voice rang out beautifully, as if she were singing praises. Ju seemed to hear her, for he moved a little bit, his face clenching up into a small smile. Samayo stroked his arm.

"Yeah, you know that, right, Ju?" she asked. She brushed his black hair off his forehead. Ju moaned a little, then continued to sleep. Samayo's eyes had filled with tears, and was almost killing Ryou as he watched her.

"Ju…. Ki…" she whispered, lowering her head to the bed. Ryou squatted down next to her, rubbing her back gently. Her black hair was covering her face as she sobbed quietly. Ryou bent closer to her, pushing her silky black hair aside. Her eyes were spilling water over her arms, soaking the bedspread. She was hiccupping, she was crying so hard.

"Samayo-chan," he whispered in her ear. She sniffed and turned to him. Ryou's hand slid onto her neck, making her gasp a little. He placed a finger on her lips. "This is getting far out of hand."

"I know," Samayo answered, smiling a little. She cast her eyes toward her brother, closing them and sighing deeply.

"I love him," she whispered. "I love them both." She turned to Ryou again. "_Why_ would anyone hurt my brothers? Is it... Because of me...?" She let the question hang, and brought her head down onto the bed once more, shaking her head.

Ryou decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Samayo never came into school that day. Her desk remained empty, and her work went home with a student who lived next door. Ryou couldn't keep his mind off Samayo all day, his thoughts transferring to her whenever the topic became a bore. He couldn't get the image of her many sides out of his head.

_She's kind of like me,_ he thought. _Only she doesn't have another soul living in her body. I wonder who – _

Then it hit him.

Bakura.

"No, it can't be!" he cried, standing up. They had been in the middle of a very boring lecture, and the entire class stood up, staring at him. He looked around the room, his cheeks turning rosy. The teacher dropped her book and glared at him.

"Ryou Bakura," she dictated, "outside, in the hall. Now!" Ryou nodded, blushing, walking across the room. The class followed with shocked eyes. Ryou _never_ got in trouble….

Joey was the last person who saw him before he left the class. Ryou looked at him momentarily, then shut the door.

"Wow. Wonder what _that_ was about." While standing in the hallway, he leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, wondering what was going to happen.

"He can't be out _now…_" Ryou whispered. "Not now, of all times not now! Not with Samayo…." His brown eyes opened and transferred to the ceiling, where he watched a flicker of light bounce around and taunt him. He sighed deeply.

_It was him,_ he thought. _Somehow, Bakura escaped the Ring._ He clutched the metal ring under his jacket, feeling it's outlines. Why did his Yami break free?

And _what _did he want with Samayo?

"Damn it all!" Ryou cried, stepping forwards. He crossed his arms angrily, closed his eyes and stood there, shaking. He wished he could talk to Yugi, or Joey or Tea or Tristan – any of them would do, really.

/Hikari…./ Ryou jumped.

"What do you want?" Ryou cried out into the empty hallway.

/I want you… to sleep./ Ryou suddenly felt a strange sleepy sensation come over him. He wanted to drop to the floor, asleep, sleeping soundly….

His knees hit the floor. His arms flopped to the tile. His head fell onto a pillow of white hair, and his eyes closed.

The Ring flashed – One second –

Bakura was in control.

* * *

"I wonder what possessed Ryou to talk out today," Tea commented later at lunch. The teacher had gone out into the hall, yelled at Ryou, had received yelling _back_ at her, sent Ryou to the office, then came back into the room, looking flustered.

"I don't know," Yugi answered back. "I'm worried now, guys."

"Me, too," Joey agreed, leaning forwards. He frowned at them. "Maybe – "

"DON'T say it! Joey Wheeler, if you say Bakura is behind this – "

"He MIGHT be, Tea! We have to be careful!" Tea stuck out her tongue at Joey. Yugi rolled his eyes. Tristan was in the bathroom.

"Listen, this is really serious," Yugi said, his face showing a scared emotion. "I'm scared. Really scared."

"So are we…. I think we should go talk to Ryou face-front," Joey announced. The others nodded in silent agreement.

"Today. After school."

Bakura smiled to himself as he walked down the street, hands shoved in his pockets, so happy that he finally released himself from the Ring. He walked along, his hair blowing with the strong winds, his body not responding to the cool rain dribbling his body. He was headed to the hospital to see Samayo and her brothers…

The hospital loomed in the distance. People wandered in and out, in and out, some looking lost and confused, others crying, some laughing with big, cheery smiles.

Bakura erased all emotion from his face as he walked inside.

"Samayo…" he muttered. He walked towards the receptionist desk, smiling down at the receptionist. She looked up with a bored expression.

"Yes, sir?" she asked. Bakura tried to make his voice sound like Ryou's.

"Umm, could you tell me where the room of the Alluige brother's are?" he asked, a fake smile hiding the evil in his voice. The receptionist sighed.

"You need a visitors pass."

"Oh, I can get one… Right?"

"Here." She pulled out a piece of laminated paper on string, strung it, and then handed it to him.

"Just wear it around and people won't wonder."

"Okay." The receptionist looked up 'Alluige' on the computer. As she typed, Bakura looked around, memorizing the distinct shape of the room. He would need to know where people lingered and where they sat to be able to race out of there if need be.

"Room B-14," the receptionist said, giving him that bored look.

"Thank-you," Bakura said, and walked down the hallway, smiling to himself. His jacket flared out, with sudden winds racing through an open window. People ran to shut it, but he didn't notice as they rammed into him. His eyes fell on the B corridor, and he turned, breaking into a run.

"Hey!" Nurses and doctors shouted as he raced by. Fourteen was at the end of the hall…

He was there. The door was ajar, and he could see Samayo's form sitting in a chair, her torso lying on the bed, her hair spread-eagled around her head. She was breathing gently, her face tear-streaked.

_Perfect._

Bakura walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to the bed, the Ring appearing around his neck, glowing intensely.

"Zamiya," he whispered, looking at Samayo. She had the same hair, the same face, the same stature… This girl was much weaker, definitely not as fun as the thief known as Zamiya from the southern mountains was… Bakura loomed over her, staring down at her. He pushed her hair back away from her face and bent down next to her, his long fingers sliding around her neck.

"Zamiya…." He whispered with an eerie chill, his cold hands tightening around her neck. "I'm here now." For she had broken the spell.

Only if he felt a strong emotion, such as the mixture of deceit, betrayal, and hatred, would Hasan's seal break on the Sennen Ring.

_

* * *

_

that was stupid…. I'm sorry, but im going through some emotional tough times… im really scared. Some of my friends have seriously thought about committing suicide… I mean, they've cut themselves and everything… so I'm really stressed right now. Please, pray for them. A couple lonely girls who won't listen to their friends here in Massachusetts.

Yugi: awwww…. Poor Shibby-chan  
Shibby: ;-;

**Reviewz**

**Demell** okay! I will continue! Don't die!  
**Yugiohchix2008: **WHOA HENTAI! OMG jess, when did you become so – so – perverted?  
**Baka**** Neko mickey-chan: **Malik as Cher? shudders alright I just got a VERY scary mental image…. EEKI hehe that was funny!

**BTW: that song Samayo was singing? Actually a poem by Shahriar Shahriari. DON'T OWN HER…. So… tata.**

Read! Review! All of the above! And pray for my friends…. Please?

**Shibby****-One**


	7. Chapter Seven

This fic seems to take a loooooong time... Well, people like that, so... this is a lil, um, odd… Well in this chap, something happens to ryou… if you don't get it, I'll explain at the end. Also… a little Ryou&Samayo fluff, nothing really bad happens, but I think they realze that they kinda sort like each other… Oh what the hell, they-

Readers: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Shibby: ;;; sorry.

\ \-Ryou to Bakura  
/-Bakura to Ryou  
#:footnotes (if any)

_-Devil's Food-_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

Samayo's eyes remained closed. She remained asleep, unconscious, lost in her own subconscious. Bakura's grip tightened on her fragile neck, his fingers pressing into her windpipe in the front of her neck. Her eyes squinted together and she began to cough, the oxygen being cut off from her throat.

Bakura's heavy breaths were all she heard when she awoke, coughing. Her eyes popped open, staring into the darkness of the room. Her body froze, her heart beating quickly, her lungs heaving, trying to get more air.

"Zamiya..." came the whisper in her ear.

She froze. She began to breathe rather quickly, her lower lip trembling. A tear slipped down her face and landed on the side of Bakura's hand.

"Who..." she managed to whisper, although Bakura's hand landed over her mouth.

"Listen to me, Zamiya," he instructed in her ear. Samayo, now fully conscious, began to recognize the sinister voice... "I did this to warn you; one finger on him, and you're dead. You know who I'm talking about, bitch. You did it once before, and I refuse to let you do it again. Traitor." The hands fell from her neck. Before Samayo could turn around, light flooded over her body as the door opened, then darkness fell again as Bakura shut the door.

Shaking, her face damp from sweat, Samayo placed her hands around her own neck. She felt the sores that Bakura had made with his cold hands and tight grip...

That voice had sounded just like Ryou's.

* * *

Bakura was sitting on the stone wall, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. He couldn't feel the stinging rains that pierced his arms, which would have made any regular person freezing. He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers.

"Hmmm," he muttered to himself. "She seemed so _easy..._ Surely Zamiya is smarter then that girl..." He turned back to focus on the old, run-down house that his hikari lived in. Bakura scoffed.

"Ridiculous," he said, smiling devilishly. He was anticipated, excited, feeling stronger then ever before. He was so antsy to go off and _get_ Zamiya... He hadn't been out of the Ring for four months now... It was wonderful to be back in control again...

"Hey! Hey, Ryou!" a voice was calling him. Bakura leaned forward, the wind picking up his white hair, blowing it back, revealing the coldness in his eyes. Yugi's small figure could be seen in the distance, his jacket tightly closed against the harsh rain and winds. Joey was following right behind. Bakura smiled to himself, leaning back, partially hiding himself behind a bush. The Ring was glowing brightly around his neck, and he feared that they would realize who he was right away if they saw it. Quickly, he buttoned his school jacket, so the Ring was hidden from view.

Yugi appeared beside the wall, smiling. Joey was behind him, frowning slightly, a look of suspicion dancing in his eyes.

"…Oh…" Bakura muttered, smiling boldly. "Hi, Yugi. Joey." Joey narrowed his eyes at him, then looked out at the road.

"Ryou-kun," Yugi said slowly, looking at Joey, then at Bakura. "Umm, why exactly did you run out on class today? What were you talking about?"

"What? Oh…" Bakura muttered, struggling to think of something.

_Damn!_ Bakura thought. _What would Ryou say?_ He mentally attempted to contact Ryou in his soul room.

/Ryou! Ryou/

There was no answer. Ryou was still asleep, the spell Bakura placed still in effect.

Both Yugi and Joey waited patiently for an answer. Well, one of them was waiting patiently. Joey was hopping from foot to foot, waiting anxiously for Bakura's answer.

"…Erm…" he said, wringing his hands. "…I don't know why I did it… Something that happened a few days ago that caught up with me, that's all…" Yugi nodded slowly, smiling. Joey, however, was not as trusting. The freezing rain was still pittering on the ground, patches of ice forming on the street.

"…Aren't you cold, Ryou?" Joey asked. "Why don't we go inside your house?" Bakura looked up the path to the house. He frowned.

"Well…" he started. He wanted to go back to his soul room and investigate Ryou's room, forcing Ryou to take control. But if he made the switch while the Pharaoh was present, he would notice…

Wait.

The Pharaoh _wasn't_ present. He was gone.

A smile curled onto Bakura's lips. He could get to Yugi… draw some of the Pharaoh's power from his weak, fragile soul… Kill him off, then use that power to force Zamiya to leave Samayo's soul…

…Then Samayo would be unprotected…

"Sure," Bakura said, standing up. He was careful not to let the Ring glint; if it did, they would see it through his jacket, even though it was very thick.

"Okay," Yugi said, marching up to the house. Bakura was about to follow, when Joey put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura turned to him, ready to tell him off, when he was met with a sinister stare. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with malice and hunger, as if dying to reveal him to Yugi.

"Ryou," he started, a fake smile crossing his face. "Bakura hasn't been any trouble since the _Pharaoh_ left, has he?" Bakura shook his head quickly. It didn't dawn on him that Ryou would have questioned Joey on why. Joey smiled and nodded, then followed Yugi up, leaving Bakura at the end of the walkway.

"Ryou! Hurry up!" Yugi called, pulling his jacket tighter. "Brr, it's cold out here…"

"Just to be safe," Bakura muttered to himself. He began reciting something quickly in Egyptian, under his breath, taking his time in walking up the walkway so he could have time to recite it all. The words swam in his mind.

_…Thy soul hath descended, thy master is rendered useless, let no one see the truth behind thy front, thy jealous whim be seen if advertis'd by accidental… Thou wonder whom shall rain down the fire of hell and heaven unto thee… Protect thy position, protect thy disguise from the thieving eyes of the one thou sees…_

The spell was set. Yugi's eyes glazed over for a moment, all the life leaving them. A moment later, he shook his head violently, the spell sealed. He looked at Bakura, and didn't notice the coldness in his eyes, the height difference he and Ryou shared, or the strange way that he seemed to be unaffected by the cold.

Bakura reached out, key in hand, and unlocked the door.

_Let the games begin,_ he thought, almost giddy with excitement.

* * *

Samayo shook violently, peeling off her clothing. She stood in her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her small frame, looking in a full-length mirror. She was trying to convince herself that Ryou had _nothing_ to do with that.

"He _didn't_ hurt my brothers," she muttered to herself. "He couldn't have. He wouldn't. He has no weapons… No way of hurting anyone." She nodded defiantly to herself. "Yes, he couldn't have…" Her mother had arrived at the hospital, relieving her daughter of the duty of watching her brothers. She told her to go home, take a hot shower, work on something, keep her mind off Ju and Ki.

"Visit Ryou," her mother had said, pushing her daughter out of the room. "Get outta here."

"…Yeah," Samayo said, walking into the bathroom. "Maybe I will visit Ryou..." She reached into the tub and turned on the hot water, letting it pour over her fingers. She smiled as she knelt next to the tub, letting the water run over her hands and arms. As it filled, she felt a sudden chill run through her body as she thought of Ryou.

She looked down lazily at the water filling the white tub. She dipped a dainty hand into it, turning her head to the side, letting her black hair fall over her arm. She closed her eyes and let the fumes of warm, moist air consume her… Her thoughts drifted back towards Ryou, her heart quickening…

She felt hands on her back. They were warm and inviting, and she didn't bother to open her eyes to see who it was. She felt the hands drift towards her arms and run down to her wrists, gently squeezing them. She licked her lips and lifted her head a little, feeling someone's warm breath on her neck. A hand rose to her ear, and pushed her hair aside.

"…Samayo…" a soft voice whispered in her ear. Samayo turned slightly to see her visitor. Ryou was kneeling behind her, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was nose to nose with her, the steamy air making everything in the room look misty and unreal. Samayo gasped, but not from fright; from surprise and happiness.

"Ryou," she said, closing her eyes. The tub was full. Gently, Ryou reached out and turned the handle, the water coursing to a stop. Samayo had poured bubbles into the large bath, making it a sea of foam. She opened her eyes and looked down, slowly standing. Ryou followed.

Carefully, she stepped into the bath, towel still wrapped around her. She lowered herself into the tub, the moist air and warm water comforting after that long, cold day. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She felt the water rise and fall in little waves as Ryou followed her. He lowered himself in, leaning against Samayo.

Carefully and slowly, he moved Samayo's small body against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel his heart beating, and she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against his damp chest. He hugged her closer to him, as if afraid she would drift away.

They were in a corner of the bath, so they could hardly move. Samayo could feel the warm, fuzzy feeling of the towel wrapped around Ryou's waist… Until he removed it and hung it over the edge of the tub.

"It'll dry faster that way," Ryou whispered in her ear. "Yours will, too." Samayo carefully untied the knot she had tied, and pulled it off. She tossed it onto the floor.

"I'm not a neat person," She whispered back. Ryou shrugged.

"Neither am I." She giggled, feeling his heart pounding against her bare back. She turned her head, putting her hand on his cheek. Her fingers slid down to his chest, sliding out and down his arm to his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. All down her body she could feel the smoothness of his skin, and he looked so pale in comparison to her copper skin.

He leaned down in the water, so she was nearly lying on top of him, her back against his chest, both of them with closed eyes.

The mist in the room made the atmosphere seem even more dramatic.

"…Ryou…" Samayo whispered, partially turning around. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail for the bath, since she _hated_ getting the tips wet. Ryou reached out and pulled it down, letting it flow between his fingers. She turned so she was sideways to him, still keeping contact with his body, and put her nose against his.

"Why are you here?" she said in a breathy voice. Ryou smiled gently down at her.

"Because," he whispered. "I wanted to be." He drew his arms up her abdomen and stomach to right below her breasts, tightening his grip. She closed her eyes, leaning against him. She didn't question why he was there, or how.

She didn't want to leave this room, ever. She wanted to give her body up to him, become part of him, let him hold her and warm her in his embrace... She just fit so easily into the contours of his distinguished body...

She loved him.

* * *

Joey knew. The way he was watching Bakura, never taking his eyes from his body. Yugi, of course, didn't notice that Ryou was actually Bakura; the spell was on him, and the bit of power Yami had given to Yugi to protect him was still 'unlocked', waiting for the time when he would truly use it. Bakura wanted that tiny bit of protection, because he could easily turn it around and corrupt it into a force that could dispell Zamiya from harming Ryou...

Ryou, however, wasn't in his soul room.

Bakura wasn't aware of that.

"Joey," Yugi said, smiling broadly, "why do you look so angry?"

"Hmm?" Joey said, looking at his friend. "...Oh, just... Thinking about something, Yugi... That's all..."

"Oh. You sure?" Yugi asked, watching Joey with an innocent look. Joey smiled and sniggered.

"Don't try that innocent act with me," he said accusingly. Yugi laughed and stopped acting like a five-year-old, stretching out his legs on the floor and closing his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, Ryou," he said, his eyes still closed. Joey crossed his arms and slid to the floor, crossing his legs as well. He looked over at Bakura, wondering how long this charade would be up.

_Bakura,_ he thought. _I'm on to you._ Apparently, Bakura could sense Joey's thoughts. He shot him an angry look, then went back to Yugi.

"Yugi-kun, I-" Yugi jumped up mid-sentence, silencing Bakura.

"Eeks... I have to use the bathroom," he said, looking around the room. "...Erm, which way is it again?" Bakura pointed down a hallway, and Yugi took off, slamming the door behind him.

Joey took this moment to jump up, stomp over to Bakura, grab him by his collar and lift him up. Bakura was smirking during this action.

"Listen, you bastard," Joey mumbled, keeping his voice low. "I don't know what you did to Yugi, but I _demand_ that you tell me where Ryou is, right now! Why are you _doing_ this?"

"To prevent someone from hurting my little Ryou," Bakura hissed back. "That little twit may be useless, but he's the closest I have to my old body, so I have to protect him at all costs."

"What bitch would want to hurt Ryou?" Joey asked, lessening his grip. Bakura smiled. Joey's eyes became less violent, as concern for Ryou flooded them.

"Someone who is _very_ close to him, Joey," he said, a devil smile appearing on his face. "A certain girl I knew in the past has come back... In the form of the girl-next-door role... Innocent, sweet, and beautiful. She hurt me," Bakura muttered, feeling his old hatred rekindle. "She sold me out. And I _know_ she's taking refuge in the Alluige girl." Joey let Bakura's collar go. Bakura smiled, feeling success. His persuasion spell worked. In his mind, he had been chanting quickly, setting the seal of persuasion on Joey. Now he was convinced that Samayo was out to get Ryou as well.

_Now that he knows,_ he thought to himself, _Time to mess with his head a little._ He stood up, and Joey stepped back, staring right at Bakura.

"Wow, I never knew that," Joey said sincerely. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I had no idea that Samayo had done that to you."

"Not her," Bakura said, missing the obvious in the sentence. "The person who is hiding within her."

"Ah. I see." Joey gave a little smile. "What did she do?"

"She sold me out, gave away my hiding place," Bakura explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So I don't want that Samayo Alluige doing the same to _my_ hikari."

"What will you do?" Bakura pulled his hands out of his pockets and began cracking his knuckles.

"I'm going to kill her," he muttered, flexing his fingers. "And I know the perfect way..." He looked up at Joey, to see he had disappeared.

_Hmmm... Where did he go?_ Bakura thought, turning around. He turned around in time to recieve a fist in his face.

Bakura reeled back, tripping over the leg of a chair and falling to the ground. Joey had missed his main target and had hit his cheek instead of his forehead. Bakura rubbed it and scrambled to get up, Joey barging towards him.

"Do you think I would fall for _that?_" he said, breathing hard. "The Pharaoh gave _all_ of us some of his protection, in case slime like _you_ ever came back." Bakura wiped a streak of blood protruding from his lips away, cursing under his breath. "The spell you put on Yugi wore off only a few minutes after we came in here. It was all a scam, you son of a bitch." Joey came closer, rage burning in his eyes. "And now, I'm gonna kill _you._" Joey raised his fist, and was about to punch Bakura, when Bakura got a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Joey... Remember, Ryou's innocent..." He slithered out of his vulnerable position and stood instead, brushing his hair over his shoulder. His eyes became full of fire, as if he could light a match by staring at it. Joey shivered as that fiery, malicious look was focused on him.

_If looks could kill..._

Yugi was watching from the safe distance of the hallway, anxiously waiting to see what would happen. His grip tightened on the wall, his large eyes settled on Bakura, watching him, making sure he wouldn't do anything drastic...

It was a split second. Yugi saw his forefinger move, the switchblade click. The blade itself seemed to poke between his fingers. Yugi didn't have time to react; he ran forwards, attempting to stop Bakura.

It didn't work. Bakura lifted his arm, and, with all his power and strength, stabbed it into Joey's shoulder.

Yugi froze, shock stopping his movements. Joey's eyes played open, becoming glazed over. The sound of tearing flesh rippled through the room as Bakura dug the blade deeper into Joey' shoulder.

Joey stumbled, falling over onto his back. He landed with a thud, his head lolling to one side, his eyes wide open and glassy. He was breathing in short, harrowed gasps. He closed his eyes and squeezed them as hard as he could, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even lift his other arm to grab his shoulder, like most people would have done.

"No! Joey!" Yugi cried, running over. Bakura sighed, his tone annoyed, pulling the blade out of Joey's body.

_So maybe the Pharaoh's protection will have to wait..._ he decided to himself. He examined to blade, Joey's dark blood staining the edge of it. He frowned, and wiped it on the edge of his jacket. He didn't like having the blood of the enemy on his knife.

Yugi was kneeling next to Joey, trying to get him to say something.

"Joey... Say something, please..." Yugi begged, leaning over his friend. Joey took a deep breath, teeth still clenched, tears slipping down his face in pain.

"Yugi," he said in a hoarse voice. "He's going after Samayo... He thinks she did something..." Yugi looked up at Bakura, who was getting angry that he couldn't get his blade completely clean.

"Damn you, stupid blade," he muttered, closing it angrily. He shoved it into his back pocket and looked down at Yugi, making a reassuring sound to himself that he had won.

"Bakura," Yugi said, his body shaking as he stood. His hands were clenched into fists, his fingers digging into his palms. "Joey didn't do anything to you. Samayo _never_ did anything to you; Hell, she _loves_ Ryou! And you..." he shook his head. He pointed at Bakura, as if doing anything would really get Bakura to take him seriously. "When this is over..." he let his threat stand. Bakura shrugged.

"Ryou is fine, you twit," he said. He liked the sound of 'twit' much better then a normal swear; it made him feel so much more superior then either Ryou or Yugi. "He's asleep. As for Samayo..." he cracked his knuckles.

"First her brothers, now her." And with that, the Ring glowed brightly, sending a shock wave throughout the room. Yugi was thrown backwards, and he hit the floor with a loud thud. Bakura laughed, his voice echoing throughout the house, even after his departure.

When the house was silent once more, Yugi sat up, shaking terribly from the ordeal. Joey's gasping breaths were all that were heard as he struggled to breathe, and his body began to convulse, since he was losing blood so quickly.

Yugi sat there on the floor, crying without knowing it. His tears mingled with his sweat. He knew Bakura would wait until morning; he always liked to do things when the sun was just coming up... It was dark now. Yugi closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He felt ashamed of himself. All this time...

"It wasn't a new threat that had caused this," Yugi said softly. "It was the old one."

And Bakura was fed up with waiting.

He would attack at dawn.

Samayo would die for no reason.

_

* * *

_

dun dun dunnnnnn... when i wrote 'He would attack at dawn' i felt like i was talking about an army commander... well... anyway... eeks, this chap is goes to count 8 pages long! you lucky, lucky people...

if yall are confused on how Ryou was, erm, with Samayo in the bath without a body, if he feels one emotion strongly, so strongly that it blocks his train of thought and his body, mind and soul feels this one emotion, he can produce a physical form for himself temporarily. Like a second body. Because he has a Sennen Item. . I made that allll up!

My crisis is semi-over.. Im not as sunk as before, but... ;; yeah... anyway...

_-----Next chap------_

_Samayo reflects on her feelings for Ryou after that night when he showed up, hardly getting any sleep. At dawn, she finds that a mysterious man who greatly resembles Ryou is at her door... And keeps calling her Zamiya. Is she, truly, the reincarnation of Zamiya?_

_Or does he just want to kill her... For fun?_

tata

**Shibby-One**


	8. Chapter Eight

the last chap! NOOOOOO! or... is it? ponders maybe not! ahahahaaaa! newayz... it dependz, really, so we'll see.

\ \-Ryou to Bakura  
/-Bakura to Ryou  
#:footnotes (if any)

_-Devil's Food-_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

Samayo was lying on her back on her bed, her legs hanging off the edge. It was still dark out, even though it was quickly becoming morning. She was still thinking about the night before, with her and Ryou together...

Nothing had happened, much to Samayo's dismay. She wouldn't have minded anything happening, truthfully... She smiled and turned onto her side, the moonlight washing over her through the large windows in her room. Her black hair was spread out around her face, as she stared over her light-blue bedspread in the darkness.

After a few more minutes in the bath, Samayo had started falling asleep. Somehow, Ryou had carried her to her room (while she was still semi-conscious) and laid her body on her bed. He had wrapped her body in a soft, warm towel, and disappeared. She had woken up only a few minutes ago, slipping into a white nightdress that reached her knees with no sleeves.

She secretly wished Ryou had stayed.

"Oh, God..." she murmured, sighing deeply. "I wish he stayed... He made me feel tons better..." She closed her eyes, and wondered what would have happened if he had stayed...

"Cut it out," she said to herself, bopping her own head. She smiled and proceeded to falling asleep.

The doorbell rang. Samayo's eyes fluttered open, and she rolled off her bed, heading towards the front door. She flopped down a stair case, then, yawning, pulled a bathrobe on, and tying it around her waist.

"Mmmm... Who is it?" she said, pulling the door open. Ryou was standing in front of her, the Ring hanging around his neck. He looked surprised for a moment, then regained his footing. He smiled gently and said, "May I come in?"

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Yugi was at least attempting to dial 9-1-1, but it wasn't going well. His hands were shaking, his tears blurring his vision. Shaking, he punched in the numbers, however messing up on the second nine. He hung the phone back up, waiting until the tone could be heard. He sniffed loudly, wiping his tears away.

_Pull yourself together,_ he coached himself. _This is no time to be crying. Joey could be dying as we speak._ He looked over at his friend. He had somehow moved Joey's large body onto the couch, his arm over his chest. He coughed every so often, his breathing loud and shallow, sweat dripping off his face. His skin was so pale…

Yugi dropped the phone and ran over to his friend.

"Joey!" he cried, dropping down beside him. "Please, please please, wake up, please…" He begged, his tears coming in new waves. He was completely hopeless. He was completely lost as to how he was going to do this. He was panicking too much to do anything helpful at all. If Yami was still here, he would have coached Yugi through this.

But he wasn't. Yugi trembled, terrified at the prospect of losing Joey. He hadn't lost consciousness yet, however…

Or had he? Yugi walked over cautiously, and knelt down beside the couch. Joey opened one eye to look at Yugi.

"Heya, Yug'," he said, struggling to take a breath. Yugi took a large breath and closed his eyes.

"Joey," he said slowly. "I'm going to call a hospital, alright?" Joey nodded, turning onto his side. His back faced Yugi. Yugi got up and proceeded to walk to the phone, when he noticed something extremely strange about Joey's back…

* * *

"Ryou," Samayo said, slightly surprised and pleased at the same time. "Why'd you come back all of a sudden?" Bakura racked his brain for an excuse.

_What does she mean…? What did Ryou do over here?_ He thought, wondering what his hikari had been up to. He wrung his hands and answered

"I just wanted to see you again." Samayo smiled and stepped aside, letting him in. She shut the door behind him and allowed him to walk into the living room. She followed, sitting on the floor. Bakura took a few glances around the room. His photographic memory clicked, sealing the look around the room. The big picture window in the front proved a useful escape…

"Ryou?" Bakura turned to face Samayo, who was sitting on the floor. She was running her hands endlessly through her hair, a tired look on her face. Bakura sat down across from her, his legs crossed, watching her.

"What is it, Samayo?" he asked lightly. Samayo looked up. She twisted her hands into a contorted position and looked out at the picture window.

"You don't think I'm… Crazy, do you?" she said, looking sideways at him. Bakura shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Samayo sighed.

"Sometimes I think I'm schizophrenic." Bakura was taken aback, but not really surprised at all.

"Oh… Really?" he said, pretending to sound surprised. "How so?" Samayo rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Whenever I dream, this other person seems to take my place. I see flashes of moments that happened, well… It seems like years ago. It all looks so primitive. And sometimes, during class, when I doze off, I hear someone talking to me from the _back of my head._ And I sit in the back. There's no one else back there." She shivered and rubbed her arms. Bakura shrugged. He moved closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"Samayo," he said in a low, sweet voice. "I don't think you're crazy." Samayo looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"You're… You're sure?" she asked, hesitant. Bakura smiled and let her wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm positive, miss Samayo," he whispered into her ear. She leaned against him, breathing slowly, eyes closed. Bakura waited until her grip on him was firm, and then wriggled his hand into his pocket, searching for the switch blade. His fingers fell on it, and he slowly pulled it out, getting ready to open it…

There was a small 'click', and the blade opened. Bakura lifted it slowly, unbeknownst to Samayo, and saw her neck and shoulder in his sights. He wasn't sure if he could lift it high enough to get her neck, but he was close…

"Zamiya…" he whispered, venom dripping from his voice. Samayo moaned and muttered,

"That's what she calls herself… Wait," she said, pushing back. Bakura dropped the switchblade, surprised at her movement. It landed beside his hand. She didn't notice. "How did you know that?" she asked, scrunching up her face. Bakura shrugged once more.

"I heard that name mentioned once or twice… I actually think you look like her," he admitted, his fingers sliding over the knife. Samayo looked at her hands. Bakura fastened his fist over the knife…

Samayo screamed.

* * *

"Fuck," Joey muttered, moving his shoulders. "That is the weirdest thing. Are you _sure_ nothing's there?"

"Positive," Yugi said, shrugging. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Joey shook his head and gently touched his shoulder once more. Nothing was there; no mark, no wound, nothing. Not even blood. The pain had died down and… disappeared. Joey shivered and pulled his school jacket tighter around his shoulders.

"Well…"

"It was a diversion," Yugi said, clenching his hands into fists. Joey raised his eyebrows.

"…Really…?" Yugi nodded. He cast his eyes to the doorway, searching across the street. He could see the lights in Samayo's house, right across the street from Ryou's. Joey followed his gaze.

"Diversion from what?" Joey asked slowly. Yugi's eyes widened in fear. The reality of what Bakura had said sparked to truth in his soul, his mind and his body. He gasped, taking a step backwards, his heart speeding.

"Samayo… He thinks she betrayed him," Yugi sputtered. Joey nodded.

"…So…?"

"And Ryou… He might be…"

"Out with it, Moto!" Yugi turned straight to Joey, his eyes fierce.

"Bakura may want to kill Samayo!"

Then her loud, shrill scream reached their ears.

_

* * *

_

Hehe… evil cliffies are funn! Yay!

Hey, yall, I was wondering… How many of you would like a sequel? After the next chap, I have an idea…. It would be entitled "Satan's Song". Interesting, ne? Giggles Well juss wondering… Oh, BTW, this isn't the last chapish!

**Shibby-One**


	9. Chapter Nine

Hehe laughs evilly to self this is soooo much funn! Lesse, what should happen in THIS chapish… it's the last chap! For real this time! But I have a aequel! squeals

\ \-Ryou to Bakura

/-Bakura to Ryou

#:footnotes (if any)

_-Devil's Food-_

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

Bakura looked up, taking in a breath sharply. Samayo was facing the window, her legs to the side, her arms shaking. Bakura followed her eyes.

Flashes could be seen outside.

_What the hell…_ Bakura thought, wondering what they could be. Samayo smiled, then laughed. A sweet, bubbly laugh that made Bakura want to smile at her… She did look greatly like Zamiya, with her long, black hair and sweet smile…

_Stop it,_ he ordered himself. _Don't go falling in love with a girl like her…_ But she was so _different_ from Zamiya…

Like with all reincarnations/incarnations, they were very different. Just like he and Ryou; similar appearance, differences in personality.

Obviously not _that_ different in the matters of the heart, however… Samayo placed her hands over her heart, still laughing, shaking her head.

"Cars," she explained, nodding towards the window. "I'll never get used to that…" She smiled again at him. This smile made her dimples appear, and Bakura gasped.

For one moment, she looked identical to Zamiya.

Bakura's hatred grew.

His hand closed over the dagger tightly, and he pulled it slowly and discreetly into his lap, making sure she never looked at his moving hands… Samayo didn't even notice. She crawled up beside him, puting her arms around his shoulders. She leaned against him, licking her lips and closing her eyes.

"Ryou…" she whispered. Bakura stiffened. He was ready. _So_ ready. He could attack at any moment… He could easily shove the blade right into her body… She was so vulnerable…

His impeccable hatred returned to his heart. The flaming, passionate hatred he felt for Zamiya, who had betrayed him, was released.

The dagger lifted –

* * *

Ju's eyes flashed open. He was shaking, sweat pouring down his face, his hands clenched to the white sheets… The darkened room provided no condolence. The soft beeping of the EKG made him more nervous. The slight outline of another bed beside him made him shake and shiver.

"Where…" he whispered, breathing hard. He became aware of the mask placed over his mouth and nose, letting cool, clean air into his lungs. Shadows moved along the slim piece of light etching into the room from the doorway… He turned his head slightly, wondering if his mother could see him. She wasn't there. He cast his eyes to the ceiling, seeing the white panels stare blankly back.

He was scared stiff.

"Mama..." he whispered in a hoarse voice. Ki was in the bed beside him, still unconscious. Ju clenched his fists, thinking about the strange dream he had.

He had seen Samayo swimming in a pool of blood, the thick liquid closing in on her. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, and attempted to swim to the surface. Ryou was at the surface, reaching his hands into the thick, crimson blood to pull her out. Her head broke the surface, blood sliding from her hair and her shoulders.

"Ryou - !" she sputtered, gripping his hands. Ryou struggled, trying to release her from the blood. Ju had stood at the side, a simple bystander to his sister's struggles.

Another Ryou came up behind the first, one with an evil look in his eyes and what seemed like fangs. He appeared silently, like the Devil, one hand with claws extending from his fingertips. Joey and Yugi were behind him, trying to call to Samayo and Ryou, trying to tell them that he was there. But they were behind a glass wall and couldn't get through.

Silently, the second Ryou sliced the shoulder of the first one, making the first Ryou collapse, one hand still clamped around Samayo's wrist. The second Ryou bent down on the edge of the pool, baring his fangs at her, and reached out, slashing at her hand. One hand slipped, so the only way she was holding on was by the first Ryou, who seemed to be... disappearing.

Another slash - Blood spurted - fingers curling -

Samayo let go, and disappeared into the pool of blood. Ju screamed, and then -

He awoke.

It was a sign, he was sure of it.

"Samayo-chan..." he whispered, trembling as the nightmare crept back into his mind. He tightened his grip subconsciously on the blankets at his fingertips, making little whimpering sounds.

Ryou... Was not who they thought he was.

* * *

Ryou's eyes tore open. A white scene swam before his eyes, making him dizzy. He blinked a couple of times, wondering what had happened. One moment, he was trapped in his own soul, banging on the door, yelling for Samayo -

He appeared to be out of the Ring, at least. He sat up slowly, looking at the scene around him. His heart pounded heavily, making him wonder if he was going to have a heart attack. He placed his hand over his beating heart, sweat dripping down his face.

Where _was_ he?

He had no idea.

He felt as if he had been here before... Wherever here was. He blinked a couple more times, then shook his head. He gasped lightly as he realized where he was.

He was back in Takajuri.

Where he used to live.

He was sitting on a grassy green hill, a bright, blue sky above his head, trees and a vast city below him.

Wait.

It was some type of village. He stood up, squinting down at the village. He vaguely remembered this tiny village. He had been born here, in the southern part of Takajuri. The more country part. He remembered the grassy plains, the warm weather, the small town. He stared down, shaking his head.

_Why am I here?_ he asked himself. _Am I having memories like Bakura?_ _Was Samayo affecting my past __as well?_

"Ryou-chan!" a voice called from down the hill. He turned, his clothes rustling with the breeze. He struggled to remember how old he was at this time.

_Three? Four? Five? _Five sounded right...

A teenage girl was running up the hill, wearing a white sundress. It blew out behind her, her feet bare, the sun dappling her bronze skin. She smiled up at him, holding her wide-rimmed hat to her head.

"Ryou!" she called, waving. Ryou waved back. It was then he realized his clothes had changed. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a white bar across it, and kanji written across. He also had denim shorts on, and his feet were bare.

_What the..._ he remembered seeing the outfit in pictures of his past.

But he was still the same age... right?

Of course he was.

The girl waved, obviously the same age as him. He supposed that he knew this girl in the past, and his mind was forcing him to see her as she was now...

She looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Ryou called down the hill to her. She smiled brightly, the golden, wide-brimmed, floppy hat billowing, a blue ribbon tied to it. She giggled and ran up the grassy hill, eventually coming to him. She stood before him, her dress flying.

"Ryou," she said, reaching out and taking his hand. "Let's play!"

"What? Excuse me, but --"

"Come _on!_" The girl pulled him hard, as if trying to force him down the hill. Ryou pulled back, trying to figure out what was happening.

He seemed to be trapped in some kind of weird memory. And a girl from his past was trying to drag him down a hill to "play". The girl smiled, and walked up to him, placing her arms on his shoulders. Ryou in took breath sharply. She was right before him, the breeze picking up. Her hat was blown off, to reveal long, dark, silky hair with a blue ribbon tied in. She pulled her body close to Ryou, closing her eyes.

"Ryou," she whispered. "Come on."

"Come on _what?_" Ryou asked. The girl opened her eyes. Ryou stiffened.

The girl was Samayo. She bent forwards, tightening her arms around his neck. Ryou blinked.

_Samayo... Wait!_ Ryou thought, a memory striking him. _Takajuri! When I was five! Samayo was my neighbor! She lived across the street! Until I was five... Then she moved!_

_She moved back to __Egypt__ where she was born!_

He stared at the girl hanging off of him.

_She must have moved back._

Samayo leaned in, and gently placed a kiss on his lips. He reeled back, surprised and amazed. He stood there, looking down at her, not sure what to do. He'd never been kissed before, and he didn't quite know if this was real or not. It was very soft and very light, and tasted sweet. Was it supposed to do that? Samayo broke away from him, hovering before him, ready to kiss him again. Ryou put his arms slowly around her waist, drawing her towards him.

This time, he started the kiss. He drew her to him, and wrapped her up in his embrace. Samayo smiled, bringing more passion into the kiss.

Neither wanted to break it.

So they didn't.

And Ryou _still_ didn't know how he could have forgotten someone like Samayo Alluige.

* * *

Yugi held the phone in his hands, hesitating to call an ambulance. He wasn't sure if Bakura had done anything yet or not.

Joey was ready to run over there and kill Bakura. He was cracking his knuckles and muttering under his breath, staring angrily out the window.

"When I get my hands on that bastard... I swear to God I'll kill him... I'll kill him with my bare hands if he so as _touches_ Samayo... And if he doesn't let Ryou free... I'll break that friggin' Ring in two..." Yugi just stood there, too scared to make a move. He just wasn't sure...

"J-Joey?" he stammered, hanging the phone up. Joey turned to his comrade.

"What?" he shot at him, still pissed off at Bakura. Yugi gulped.

"Umm, think we should go to Samayo's...?" he asked in a small voice. Joey pounded his fist into his own palm and nodded.

"We can use my cell phone to call the police if he hurts her," Joey muttered. He was _really_ angry at Bakura. He felt such hatred at that moment, he was shaking. Yugi could nearly see his shaky movements. He hoped Joey would keep his cool and not do anything stupid.

"Come on." The two exited Ryou's house, shutting the door behind them. Joey bounded down the walkway and stopped at the street, the sun peeping over the horizon.

"I'll kill him!" Joey cried, taking off across the street. A car screeched and swerved around him, the driver swearing at him. Joey just swore back. Yugi sighed and followed Joey a bit more cautiously.

"Joey..." Joey stopped at the walkway to Samayo's apartment. He was staring in through the picture window to the apartment. He just stood there, his jaw dropping, staring in awe.

"What? What is it?" Yugi said, running up beside Joey. His eyes widened in shock. "Holy..."

"Oh my... God..." Joey whispered. He shook his head.

Inside the house, inside Samayo's living room, Ryou and Samayo were sitting on the floor. Samayo was in Ryou's arms, her own arms draped on his shoulders, both trapped in what looked like an enticing kiss. Yugi and Joey looked at each other, then back through the windows.

"Er..." Joey muttered. He blinked once, then looked around. "Wasn't Bakura..."

"Yeah..." Yugi agreed, just as baffled. The two looked at each other in confusion.

Inside, Samayo pulled away from Ryou, and saw the blade, sitting on the floor beside them. She took a breath, and reached out, touching it gently.

"He was so serious," she whispered. "I believed he would kill me." Ryou shook his head.

"He's never truly felt love before," Ryou explained, holding her tightly. "He was stalled by my vision, and retreated."

"Why? I thought he was known as a blood thirsty killer," Samayo said. Ryou chuckled.

"He knew she betrayed him," he told her in a whisper. "And he never once went after her, in all the years he lived. He loved her too much for him to do that." Samayo smiled and leaned her head on Ryou's chest.

"Is it over?" she asked gently. "He was so scary..."

"Samayo," Ryou whispered into her ear, "I have so much to explain to you, don't I?" Samayo lifted her head and stared straight at him. She was strangely calm for the terror and the switch that Bakura suddenly made with Ryou. Truthfully, she had no idea as to what was happening.

"Yes," she said. "I think..." Suddenly, her eyes closed, and she fell forward in a faint. Ryou rubbed her back gently.

"You went through a lot..." Ryou looked up and around the room. He shook his head and closed his eyes, smiling. He wasn't sure _why_ he was so relieved; he was glad that Bakura's feelings - feelings buried within himself - came through at the last second.

Samayo might be dead because of it.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later that they saw each other again, Ryou and Samayo. With Yugi's and Joey's help, he hauled her to her room, and vowed to explain everything to her. He also spoke to Ishizu to see what she could do to help him re-seal Bakura in his soul. However, when he went, he received a strange answer.

"He doesn't need it," Ishizu had told him, after examining the Ring. "He's not here." Ryou blinked.

"What?"

"He isn't," she said, making a reassuring sound. "How interesting..."

"What happened to him?" Ishizu shrugged.

"I honestly don't know... He may have just dispersed forever," she explained. Ryou shook his head.

"No..."

"No? I thought you'd be relieved!" Ishizu cried, spinning around. Ryou touched the Ring gently and shook his head once more.

"I can't explain it, Ishizu," she said, shrugging. "I just... Feel... I don't know. Incomplete..."

"Like Yugi," she said with a sigh. She shook her head sadly. "It's a symptom of having a spirit within your own. You have grown accustomed to a spirit completely taking over your body and ruling for you, and for you not getting blamed... I understand." She turned around to face him, sitting on her desk. "You'll feel better, trust me. So," she tapped her desk. "I hear that Samayo's brothers are better."

"Oh, yes," Ryou said, smiling. "Much better, I hope."

"And... She doesn't know that you're the reincarnation of her ancestor..." Ryou blinked and stared at Ishizu.

"How did you..."

"The Khetankh family goes back far, Ryou." Ryou shook his head.

"No, her last name is Alluige."

"Her mother's last name is Alluige," Ishizu explained. "When you knew her eleven years ago, she was Samayo Khetankh."

"Oh," Ryou muttered. "I... Didn't know that."

"Apparantly," Ishizu said, sighing. She closed her eyes.

"Is she... Really... Zamiya?" Ryou asked. Ishizu made no notion she had heard. Ryou waited patiently, wondering if she was thinking.

"...Yes and no," she said finally, her eyes opening. Ryou waited for her to continue. "She's kind of like you, Ryou. She greatly resembles Zamiya, but doesn't have her qualities. She's not as cunning, brave or, luckily, as black-hearted as Zamiya had been. Zamiya did not love Bakura; _he_ love _her._"

"I didn't know Bakura was capable of love," Ryou said in surprise. Ishizu laughed.

"He was, indeed," she said. Her manner changed. "However, she doesn't know that she is anyone's reincarnation. And, with Bakura gone, I believe that's a good thing."

"She... Was having dreams like mine," Ryou said slowly. "Memories of her past life."

"Since Bakura has disappeared, I doubt she will have more," Ishizu assured him. Ryou nodded.

"That's good... Umm, Ishizu?"

"Yes?"

"Why did I have that odd memory... And... Bakura retreated?" Ishizu thought for a moment, tapping her fingers on the desk. Her nails were long and clacked whenever they came in contact with the metal.

"Well... I believe your subconscious was trying to prove to your heart you truly loved her, or maybe prove to Bakura that you loved her... There are many reasons," she explained. "I don't know exactly why, though."

"Oh," Ryou said sadly. "Well... Thank you." He turned, and was about to leave, when Ishizu perked up with something.

"Ryou," she called suddenly, making Ryou turn. "Be careful with her."

"What?" Ryou called back. "What do you mean?" Ishizu looked very serious as she said her next line.

"There are some things not to be said on why Zamiya abandoned Bakura after a time, even though they were a successful team. They... It..." she seemed to be trying to figure out how to word it. "Just... Be careful. One false move could very well unleash boundless terrors from the depths of the Ring. It knows many secrets of Bakura, since he gave himself to it." Ryou blinked.

He didn't know _that..._

"Promise," she said seriously, "That you don't take her too far." With that, the phone rang, and she picked up. "Hello? Oh, Maho, you idiot..." She nodded to him, and he left, thoughts swimming in his brain.

_Oh, God,_ he thought, walking down into the brisk, spring shine.

* * *

Samayo was there when he got home. He walked up the pathway, and saw her sitting on the steps. She was still wearing the same white, cotton dress, the sunhat in her hands. She had had a belt around her waist and a ribbon in her hair. Ju and Ki were sitting beside her, admiring Ju's sling.

"Ryou," she said, standing. She smiled. Ryou gaped at her.

"What..."

"Your father recognized my mother yesterday," she explained. "She changed a lot after my brother's were born, which is why he didn't recognize her sooner... She made this for me, from the last day we were in Japan. When we lived in Takajuri." She stepped forwards, her shoes echoing. "Your father had that photo framed. The one of us playing with Amane in your old house." Ryou's heart panged as he thought of his beloved sister, and that last day he played with the little girl from across the street.

"I can't believe I forgot," he said, placing his hands on her waist. Samayo shrugged.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?" Ryou said, but she suddenly kissed him, her arms around his neck. He gasped, then closed his eyes, holding her very tightly. Ju and Ki laughed, Ju attempting to move his broken arm. Samayo broke the kiss, then turned to her brothers.

"You're both nuts," she called, then kissed Ryou again, this time with much more passion and vigor then the last.

As they stood there, they broke apart, walking up the stairs. It was a school day, but they're lives in the past few days had been hell, so they decided not to go. Yugi and the others were coming later to see that Samayo's brothers were better.

Ryou thought about how close Bakura had been to stabbing Samayo. She had been rushed to the hospital, but nothing was wrong with her, thankfully...

As they walked down the pathway, his arm around her waist, he felt something through her dress. He could feel a slight thickness, a bulky spot on her lower back. He made a small gasp as he realized what it was, but made no comment as they walked on.

It was a scar on her back.

It glowed for a second. No one was there to witness it. They were all downstairs, celebrating the recovery of Ju and Ki.

* * *

It was sitting on his desk, the chord hanging from it. The center Eye of Horus glowed momentarily, then became dark once more. The pointers jangled together, their tips glowing. A trickle of blood started down the side of the desk from the center pointer, to be joined by many others. Five thin trickles of dark blood.

A low sound, that started like a growl, grew into laughter. It came from the darkness, enveloping the Ring greatly.

Bakura hadn't disappeared.

He had become the darkness.

And he would test Samayo... By having her go through the same trial as Zamiya had.

One that we today call pregnancy.

**

* * *

**

End part one! Yes it is only part one yall! AHaa! evil laughter For now... I am finished, though!

The next story (which will hoepfully be shorter) shall be called "Satan's Song". Its about the 'task' Bakura puts Samayo through. Also... How Ryou adjusts to his life, what happened in Samayo's past. And Ryou wonders... How could Bakura have descendants... unless he had children? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! anyway...

Please tell me how you liked the ficcy! is interested look for the sequel! should come out around... middle of April. I wanna type a few chappies before I post. I also wanna finish some stories.

SOOOOOOO...** THANKS FOR ****READING****! SEEYA IN SEQUEL!**

**Tata**

**Shibby-One**


End file.
